


Life After Death - With Zanpakutō‘s.

by KellerK



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Captains, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Games, Grimmjow Jaegerjaqques, Hollowification, Ichigo and Renji are bros, Ichigo with longer hair, Kuchiki Clan, Language, M/M, No solid plot really, Not literally, Shiba Clan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Society Politics, Spoilers, Strawberry, Vizards - Freeform, Zanpakutou, drunk, eventually, lieutenants - Freeform, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerK/pseuds/KellerK
Summary: Ichigo’s officially dead. Something that definitely came as a surprise to everyone at the time. But now there’s growing excitement, as Ichigo leaves the World Of The Living and starts his new life in the Soul Society. The young twenty-two year old who contains so much power, now stands before the Gotei 13. Whether it be a bidding war by the Captains for Ichigo’s placement in their division, or a surprise involvement by a certain loud-mouthed Head of the Shiba Clan, Ichigo certainly couldn’t have predicted this much after he kicked the bucket.And now that the delicious Berry is a fully-fledged Shinigami, certain conflicts for his attention might arise.





	1. Mourning A Strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Key Facts: Ichigo’s Bankai/Shikai is mended after battle with Yhwach. (I like Ichigo duel-wielding, and the look of his Zanpakutō.)  
> 2: Ichigo is able to summon his Hollow Mask (it looks cool and I want to refer to it later.)  
> 3: I don’t know the ages of Ichigo when he fought particular people. I looked it up, not that thoroughly, and decided to make him 17 when he fought Aizen, 19 when he fought Yhwach. Doesn’t particularly matter - just note Ichigo’s 22.  
> 4: This is a M/M, BUT I don’t know who I want to pair him with. Please comment your preference below, I’m swaying towards Byakuya!

Chapter One: Mourning a Strawberry.

 

In the small, relatively private part, of a cemetery on the outskirts of Karakura Town stood a large group of people huddled around in the rain. Large, dark umbrellas were held by each person as they sought cover from the sheer volume of rain that hit the ground that day. Standing in a semi-circle, the only exposed area amongst them was where the coffin lay, prepared to be lowered into the ground.

Quiet cries filled the air as men and women grieved over someone they knew had been taken from this world far too early. A twenty-two year old man, who many in attendance had known since he was a young boy, slept soundly only a couple of feet in front of them.

Two girls, in their early teens, clung to their father as they continued to weep throughout the funeral procession. Their bodies almost numb due to the amount of tears that had been shed. Around them, people almost flinched at the raw emotions coming from the two sisters. A feeling of guilt, as they had to watch and not know any possible way to make the usually-smiling girls recover.

Isshin Kurosaki stood with his daughters either side of him, clinging to his sides as he kept his large arms securely fastened around them. Mixed emotions filled the tall man as he felt the warm tears running down his cheeks. He was weeping at the knowledge that his only son’s body lay in the coffin in front of him, yet he remained acutely aware of the spiritual pressure, that was much like his own, not too far away from where he currently stood.

He knew today was going to be difficult, but nevertheless he still had to stop himself from looking around and trying to find a particular someone.

Humans that the older man had met through the many difficulties in his life, like loosing his wife, had surprised him as they came together to help him out. He wasn’t sure how his three children would have turned out today if the duties of being a father were solely left to him. Two children now, he reminded himself grimly.

He knew he would see his son again, see that confident glint in his brown eyes that he felt pride in. But this was the real world, and Isshin had to be here for his daughters who continued to live in it. If only they knew the real truth, he often grumbled, but unlike his son who charged head first into danger, he would protect Yuzu and Karin from it all.

As the coffin began to descend into the ground, Isshin closed his eyes momentarily. What squeezed at his heart the most was the fact that two of the people he loved most dearly now lay side by side in the ground. 

The Priest proceeded with the ceremony, naming Ichigo Kurosaki as a hero. The irony being that the man didn’t even know the half of it. 

 

“Quite tha’ turn out. I didn’t know ya’ were tha’ popular, Berry.” On the opposite side of the cemetery, perched on a wall in their black Shinigami robes were three people. One pretty woman who could be easily mistaken as a girl, an attractive man with red hair and crazy eyebrows and lastly a face that everyone today had come to pay respects to.

Ichigo looked to the red-head and frowned at the nickname that he hated throughout his life- and evidently death now. He didn’t respond though, as he looked back to the large group of people that weren’t too far away from them. He felt weird sitting here, watching his own funeral.

It didn’t feel entirely different from the countless times he abandoned his body to go fight Hollows. But unlike then, Kon was nowhere in sight to take over. Today had been his last day in the World Of The Living. Rukia and Renji’s presence confirmed that.

They were here to pick him up, so to speak. His official escorts to the Soul Society- a place that will become his new home as of today. Whilst feeling apprehensive, the substitute Shinigami couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited.

Not that he would admit it so openly, but he loved being a Shinigami. As much as he would have loved following in his old man’s footsteps in a medical career, he felt it would be somewhat lacklustre considering everything he’d been through in his past.   
Alongside Ichigo, both Rukia and Renji were equally as excited to introduce their friend to their world. The human, who turned out to be not-so-human, had accomplished so much in his short life and they were both eager to see him thrive in the Soul Society. The couple knew they were far from being the only two looking forward to the youth’s future as a fully-fledged Shinigami.

Their excitement was held back, though, by sealed lips as they observed Ichigo quietly. Over the eight years that they had known the large strawberry they had picked up, relatively quickly, how to read him. His dark eyes; the ones that had remained broadly confident before enemies such as Yhwach and Aizen, now looked vulnerable.

As Renji had once promised Ichigo, he would stand by Berry’s side and carry him if need be. This was one of those rare moments where Ichigo wouldn’t admit it, but he needed them. The two, much older, Shinigami were respectful of today’s event. They understood that it was going to be difficult for Ichigo to leave his past behind and come with them with no regrets. Seeing the amount of people that the kind-hearted man had influenced over the years confirmed that suspicion.

But the two of them knew, as well as Ichigo, that the substitute Shinigami belonged in the Soul Society. To wield such an absurd amount of power was dangerous enough, with the added risk of potentially affecting the World Of The Living. Whilst in the Soul Society, the three of them knew he wouldn’t have to hide such monstrous strength.

When spotting the slight downward curve on the corner of Ichigo’s lips, as well as his dampening eyes at the sound of his sister’s crying, Rukia placed a supportive hand on the man’s shoulder. Drawing Ichigo’s attention, Rukia decided to show her compassionate side- if only just for a moment.

“The Soul King has a mission for us all, Ichigo, so perhaps he’s decided that it’s time for you to take on the next challenge in your life.” Ichigo was a little taken aback by the usual spitfire-natured woman speaking so seriously. Her words were convincing though, as he had in fact met the Soul King himself- and sliced him in half. 

Disregarding his last thought, Ichigo nodded in silent agreement with his friend. The Soul King had been watching him from the moment he was born and Ichigo himself was one of the few individuals that got to see the magnificent being in person. It must have meant that the Soul King had some faith in the man, to such an extent that he would send the Zero Squad to obtain and re-forge his own Zanpakutō in preparation to defend the Soul Society and their neighbouring worlds.

The thought alone gave Ichigo some added courage at the prospect of leaving his family.

Looking back to Rukia, who was still staring at him encouragingly, Ichigo raised a brow at what she had said. “That’s unexpectedly deep for you, midget.” He teased before patting the top of her head a few times in mockery of her short stature.

“Dumbass!” Was her immediate, snappy response as she slashed at the hand touching her head. Bringing her hands up, Rukia swiftly began flattening the top of her hair again. She had become very protective of her hair over the past few months, since Byakuya mentioned how with its longer length she looked a lot like her sister.

Renji, who knew this fact, rolled his eyes discretely. He already knew how insane his partner was but he didn’t have the balls to say anything- in fear that she would quite literally freeze them off. Ichigo, having now found another button to press when it comes to teasing his friend, dramatically sighed.

“Wow. You can’t even be nice to me at my own funeral.”

Pretending to be mortally wounded by Rukia’s insult, Ichigo grasped the front of his Shihakushō. (A/N: Shinigami black robes.) Renji grinned as many expressions flickered over Rukia’s face in an instant before she let out a sigh of her own, but one that she usually did when in the presence of Ichigo- reluctantly giving in. Unlike with Renji, who is still in the honeymoon period of his relationship with Rukia (A/N: Meaning the first few weeks of a new relationship with someone! They’re not married.) which meant he was playing the agreeable, doting boyfriend, Ichigo remained as persistent as ever to butt-heads with Rukia whenever he disagreed with her. Which was often.

Rukia straightened herself up, her white haori (A/N: Captain’s coat.) which proudly displayed the Snowdrop insignia of the thirteenth division on its back, along with its number, remained dry regardless of the rain surrounding them.   
She narrowed her deep purple eyes slightly, opting to be the mature one this time. “I’ll buy dinner?” She knew it was rhetorical, because she had witnessed the orange-head shovelling food down his throat on many occasions. 

Low and behold, Ichigo jumped down off the wall. With a single clap of his hands he whirled round to face both Rukia and Renji. A shit-eating grin on his face as he replied. “Sold.”

 

 

————-  
Hope you enjoyed the first episode.

If you could, leave a comment below on who you want Ichi to be paired with? (As I said, Byakuya x Ichigo is my winning pair but I’m open to any other suggestions.) I also love Shunsui. 

Plus, please don’t slaughter me if i get a few things wrong.

Fact: Did you know Rukia’s eyes are described as purple? I always thought they were blue/black?


	2. Hopeless Romantic Head Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts to keep in mind:   
> 1: Ichigo’s Bankai, Shikai is mended after the battle with Yhwach. ( I like Ichigo duel-wielding, and the look of his Zanpakutos. )  
> 2: Ichigo is still able to use his Hollow mask. (It looks cool and minor spoiler he may use it later on in what I have planned!)  
> 3: Ichigo is 22 when he dies.

Chapter Two: Hopeless Romantic Head Captain.

 

As the Senkaimon opened within the Soul Society, three Shinigami stepped through. They weren’t alone though, as a member of the Patrol Corps was deliberately stationed nearby awaiting their arrival. As soon as the man spotted the iconic orange hair he didn’t hang around. Disappearing as if not even there in the first place.

The member of the Stealth Corps arrived outside the barracks of the First Division; where he had been told to report when sighting Ichigo Kurosaki. Ordinarily, he would have returned to the Second Division to report in but for the last day and half all Captains have been stuck in a meeting which made the entire Seireitei come to a grinding halt until a decision was made. Which, as today’s session proceeded into it’s fifth hour, must be much easier said than done.

No outsider was permitted to enter the assembly hall, aside from the one Stealth Corp individual who stood outside mustering up the courage to knock on the door. The fluctuating spiritual pressure radiating from the menacing individuals inside the room was enough to deter anyone from interrupting; including the Shinigami from the second division who was cursing his luck for drawing the short straw.

 

Inside of the hall, sat on the Head Captains official chair ahead of all the squabbling Captains, was Kyoraku Shunsui. The pink, floral kimono he usually had draped over his shoulders had long since been discarded over the back of his seat. As he listened to the back and forth arguments, which had definitely branched off from the main topic, he wondered if he could somehow use his new status to get some sake delivered.

He knew the likelihood of that happening was slim, as certain eagle-eyed Captains were still scrutinising his every action. Even though it had been three whole years since he adorned his new Haori he still felt the minor pressure in the back of his mind to do a suitable job out of respect for Old Man Yammy.

With a light sigh Kyoraku decided to intervene.

“Yes, yes you’re both very fearsome Captains.” Kyoraku spoke up with both hands slightly raised, cutting off the two bickering Captains. Shinji Hirako was certainly an obstacle with a flippant personality, and depending on the person, easily wound up at the same time. Much like the other Captain he was bickering with, he liked to maintain a level-headed persona. The mere fact that he was so outwardly expressing his frustration showed that he wasn’t taking the argument too seriously. 

Regardless of how petty the argument had become, with him declaring his personal strengths and how greatly the Fifth Division had improved to everyone in the room, Kyoraku couldn’t disregard those facts completely. He was well aware of how intelligent his fellow Captain was, and it had to be noted that Shinji has made vast improvements to the once wounded division.

The other Captain strategically dealing his cards, was Kensei Muguruma. He also vocally defended himself and his squad, albeit maintaining a calmer exterior than his companion. He knew which buttons to press with the blonde, so it was clear that the Captain of the ninth division was trying to fan the flames in the argument.

As ever the observant type, Kyoraku was able to quickly conclude that the two Captain’s hadn’t forgotten the previous, and most important, topic as to why they were all here. If anything, they were taking the more persuasive and aggressive route to show they had no intentions of loosing.

The two Captains immediately quietened down when they heard Kyoraku speak up. Their makeshift argument immediately silenced. “Since we have been having this discussion for far too long we really need to come to a decision, and as Head Captain, I suppose it’s left to me.” Kyoraku decidedly shifted a little in his chair, now sitting with his back straight to ensure those around him that he was taking this seriously. 

“The question of which Division Ichigo Kurosaki should be assigned to was always going to be tricky. The boy shows a multitude of attributes which fit into every division. Well, aside from the fourth division because he is the type to get injured, rather than healing injuries, and I believe the second division..” Kyoraku turned his head to Soifon whose expression hadn’t changed from its usual scowl.

When noting the Head Captain’s gaze, the small-framed woman with the resilience that was almost comparable to Kenpachi’s, nodded in agreement with his judgement.

“I believe Kurosaki struggles to detect spiritual pressure, and with the sheer magnitude of his own I doubt he’s able to mask it. Also stealth is not something I would think of when describing the boy.” A few scoffs from knowing Captain’s confirmed Kyoraku’s point.

The Head Captain confidently went on, discounting the 1st division, 3rd, 7th, 8th and easily the 12th. Much to Mayuri Kurotsuchi’s disgruntlement as he muttered on about various tests he would have liked to conduct. Kyoraku felt the return of the pressure when he was left with the six remaining Divisions.

Choosing to turn to the 11th division Captain first, Kyoraku felt slightly hesitant at the potential back-lash. “Kenpachi, I believe I speak on behalf of the entire Soul Society when I say that Kurosaki shouldn’t be under your leadership.”

“Haah! What gives? The brat screams 11th.” Kenpachi retaliated, his spiritual pressuring rising slightly to emphasise his displeasure. The other Captains stood still, but couldn’t help but glance warily at the mountain of a man. Kyoraku acted fact, raising his hands innocently to try and dampen the other man’s rage. He’d prefer not to have his entire barracks blown to pieces.

“Yes, yes but that’s also why I definitely don’t want him in 11th. He is very strong, that much we all know, but the fundamental thing I believe he must learn is control. There is no doubt in my mind that in the future he will have a Haori of his own, which I’m sure you have all thought about, but that is why he needs someone to teach him.”

Kenpachi didn’t respond after Kyoraku had finished speaking; which he was relieved about. Everyone had noticed the slight change in the usually brutish Captain’s attitude since the disappearance of his pink-haired Lieutenant. He still possessed that desire for a good fight but he appeared to be more open to listening to reason than before. 

Kyoraku’s attention was drawn away from the now silent and accepting man to a smaller one with white hair. Toshiro Hitsugaya had remained silent and observant throughout the meeting, only contributing to let everyone know that he also wanted to house Ichigo Kurosaki in the 10th division.

“I imagine that strikes out 13th.” The turquoise eyed Captain asked, making Kyoraku smile in response but hastily agree with a nod. “The Captain of 13 is still grasping her bearings, I believe thrusting someone as complex as Ichigo onto Rukia would be a little unfair. Plus I believe as Rukia and Ichigo have such a close friendship it would be difficult to install a sense of authority between them- I mean have you listened to their conversations? I don’t think one has ever ended without an argument.”

Clearing his throat, Kyoraku continued to mull over which of the four remaining divisions would best fit the boy. 

Thankfully though, he didn’t have to make that decision as a firm knock sounded on the closed door to the hall. Everyone’s head turned to the door, as Kyoraku allowed whoever it was to enter. A lone member of the second division entered before lowering to his knee with his gaze fixed to the ground.

“Reporting in, Head Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo along with Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai have arrived in the Soul Society.”

The usual air of excitement filled the room when the boy’s name was mentioned. It was easy to see, from the many expressions on the Captains’ faces, how much of an impact that Kurosaki had had on everyone. Kyoraku only hoped that in the future Kurosaki could potentially join him for Sake sometime. He found that talking to the bold-haired boy was quite refreshing, and made the Head Captain feel less like an old man.

Kyoraku found that the determination Kurosaki maintained through every obstacle thrown his way was rather addictive to witness. Not that he had fought side-by-side the young boy as often as he secretly would have liked to but he hoped now, since Kurosaki was officially starting the second chapter of his life, he could get one of the front row seats.

“Good. Inform Kurosaki Ichigo that I would like to meet him here, also let Kuchiki and Abarai know that they’re welcome too.” Kyoraku instructed with a closed-eyed smile.

Sitting back in his chair after the Stealth Corp disappeared to relay the message, Kyoraku glanced over the Captains who were quietly talking amongst themselves. He found his attention was grabbed by a certain Noble, who stood silently amongst everyone. As opposed to how physically still he stood, the cogs in Byakuya’s mind were working extra hard at the knowledge that Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived.

Kyoraku continued to idly smile, remembering the events of early yesterday morning when the 6th Division Captain had paid him a visit. He was taken by surprise when Byakuya revealed that he also wished for Ichigo Kurosaki to be in his own squad. The expected strict tone of the Kuchiki Noble wasn’t enough to stop Kyoraku from wondering if Byakuya actually held more interest for the younger man than he wished to let on.

As ever the hopeless romantic, as proven by the romance novel he once wrote, Kyoraku had sipped on his drink with a knowing smile. He had known beforehand which Division he was going to assign Kurosaki to; but Byakuya’s presence had been a delightful surprise.

\- -

I envision Kyoraku as a fan...(man?) that doesn’t sound right. Fangirl/Fanboy/Fanman <— haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that it is going to be a Byakuya x Ichigo fan-fic. Kyoraku Shunsui happens to be one of my favourite characters in Bleach! But I love the potential chemistry between Bya and Ichi. Uptight type and...well, Ichigo. :’)


	3. Chapter Three: Enter The Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took longer than expected to post. I contracted the plague from my holidays and couldn’t move a muscle. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Then I moved houses, so it was a tiny weeny bit stressful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is certainly going to be..dramatic.

Chapter Three: Enter The Hurricane.

 

Ichigo couldn’t help but notice how quiet it was around. He was under the impression that considering this was the First Division, there would at least be some form of security. He expected to, at least, spot one Shinigami on the way here, but other than the man who suddenly appeared out of no where a couple of minutes ago to tell them what to do, they were alone.

Although, Ichigo was aware of the fluctuating spiritual pressure that was coming from the building in front of them. Even though he was bad at detecting spiritual pressure itself, there was no conceivable way possible that he could miss the raw power practically slapping him in the face.

Ichigo tilted his head, looking to his two companions who had grown increasingly quieter since they were greeted by the man that Renji identified as a Patrol Corp. A separate division within the Onmitsukido. From Ichigo’s vague knowledge about the workings of the Soul Society he was able to somewhat remember that the perverted cat-lady once mentioned being the previous Head of that particular organisation- which meant this guy was now under Soifon’s instruction.

Catching Ichigo’s eye, Rukia smiled encouragingly at the much taller man. A brimming excitement continuing to well up inside her as she wondered what Division he would be assigned to. There was no doubt, in her mind, that wherever he was placed he would excel- just as he always had.

Ichigo looked back to the staggeringly-sized building in front of them, with a large insignia branded against the white walls. The young man had only been here a handful of times but even then he could understand the instinctive hesitation one felt when standing where they did right now. If Ichigo didn’t have the ability to defend himself, he would be shitting bricks right now. 

The First Division, in its recovery from the damages Yhwach caused, had recovered its original grandeur as the Division that was led by the Head Captain of the Soul Society. A title Ichigo was surprised was appointed to Kyoraku mid-war. He held a lot of respect for the older man, much like he did for many other Captains, but that man was lazier than a fat cat.

After taking in the broad swish of the black line, Ichigo entered through the now-opened doors. Under normal circumstances, he would come here for a flying visit to either be praised or condemned by the late Old Man Yammy. But now those individuals, who previously oozed that spiritual pressure that would make any lower-ranking Shinigami fall to their knees, had the fate of his new life in their grasp.

He had an understandable flurry of nerves taking shape in his stomach.

The three well-respected Shinigami breezed down the various hallways, their minds filled with their own hopeful expectations. Even though Ichigo was bad with directions, especially in a place where he’d only visited a few times, he didn’t have to think too hard as the mammoth-sized entwining of the Captains’ spiritual pressure led the way.

Once outside of the assembly hall, the Patrol Corp reappeared. Without so much as an acknowledgement he faced the front and gave two large knocks on the door. A previous low hum of voices disappeared as all of the Captains’ attentions were now grabbed.

“Enter.” The Head Captain called.

It had been quite a few years since a majority of the Captains had seen the late substitute Shinigami. As most thrived off gossip and intel, they had heard a few key facts about the boy every now and then but since Yhwach’s defeat Ichigo had made a rule to himself that he must adjust back to his human life, having often neglected his studies, friends and his family as well.

It was a slow process, one where Ichigo initially had to grit his teeth to ignore the screams of nearby hollows. He had to have faith in the Shinigami who had been stationed in the Human World to take care of them. Needless to say, it wasn’t an easy rule to stick by.

Now taking into consideration his current position, that rule had swiftly been tossed out the window.

The set of double doors creaked slowly open, revealing multiple people standing in two lines. Each proudly sporting their white coats that symbolised their high ranking. Ichigo stepped into the large room, his waraji making a soft thump, thump on the wooden ground as he ventured further into the room. 

Rukia opted to take her position amongst the Captains. She breezed past Ichigo, who stood directly opposite the Head Captain and ahead of all the other Captains; who were currently looking over the boy. 

The Head Captain himself, was pleasantly surprised by the slight changes Ichigo had obtained over these past few years. He was confident he wasn’t the only one that had noticed as well. As per usual, the solid strength that radiated from the boy was outstanding. Kyoraku couldn’t help the stretching smile on his lips, a reoccurring sense of pride filling him whenever he looked at Ichigo.

“Ichigo Kurosaki,” The older man enunciated every word, drawing everyone’s attention. “, from all the Gotei 13 Captains and myself, I welcome you to the Soul Society. The sacrifices you have made in the name of your family, friends and even us ancients, will definitely not be in vain. I hope to ensure that as you progress in this second journey of your life, you will do so whilst maintaining that effortless positive nature of yours.” 

Ichigo couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his face. A genuine, appreciative smile in acknowledgement at the older mans words. Upon seeing Ichigo’s smiling face, a few Captains felt a sudden jolt of emotions. Some much stronger than others.

“Thank you Kyor - uh - head captain.” Ichigo fumbled over his words. He was aware that he had opted for a lack of honourifics in the past, but at this current moment he felt as though he should show his respect, considering the man was doing the same for him.

Kyoraku couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness when Ichigo used the stale title of his, but he could see the light flushing of Ichigo’s cheeks, which told him that he wasn’t accustomed to using the titles quite yet. The Head Captain held onto the hope that when he eventually invites Ichigo to be his drinking partner, when he’s settled, then he will drop the rigid titles in his presence.

Kyoraku didn’t drop his smile though, finding Ichigo’s minor battle with himself rather cute.

Those who had previously glanced at Ichigo with mild interest noted that Ichigo had grown a couple of inches in height, as well as having let his bold-coloured hair grow out until it brushed slightly over his shoulders. But those who knew Ichigo Kurosaki closer, regardless of whether or not they could be considered friends, noticed how his features had become stronger through maturity. His cheekbones had become more prominent, which likely came from the narrowing of his cheeks as the remainder of his ‘puppy-fat’ had faded. Those two features alone helped aid Ichigo in stunning those around him when he smiled, making it practically infectious.

A certain eagle-eyed Captain found his eyes instinctively continuing down the new Shinigami’s frame. He stopped on Kurosaki’s lean waist, which was probably maintained by the man’s innate talent when it came to martial arts. Something, the normally stoic Captain confessed to himself, that he wouldn’t mind witnessing in the future. Not that he would ever say those words out loud of course. Or that he sometimes found his slate grey eyes discretely trailing after the young man’s round backside as he walked away.

Yes, the Captain of the Sixth Division thought to himself- Kurosaki definitely looked well.

“I’m aware that both Captain Kuchiki Rukia and Lieutenant Abarai Renji are eager to show you around the Seireitei, so I will try and make this quick.” Kyoraku spoke up, scratching the back of his neck with a grin. Ichigo wondered if the older man was genuinely thinking about him, or if he was just wanting to bring this meeting to an end.

Nevertheless, Ichigo inclined his head out of thanks. “Now then, as per the topic of which division I should assign you to, do you have any preference?” The Head Captain asked out of courtesy. Aside from the medical division, Ichigo could likely fit into any division he desired. He could learn to become Stealthy in Onmitsukidō, but Kyoraku doubted Ichigo had the patience for that; and the image of Ichigo and Soifon arguing sent a shiver down the old man’s spine.

In response, Ichigo easily shook his head. “I’ll trust your judgement. Though I’ll just let you know, I’m branching on lethal when it comes to Kido, crap at Science and will probably do more damage if I was tasked with healing someone.” Ichigo openly confessed, making a few people in the room scoff at his candour.

This wasn’t the first time Ichigo had debated what division would best suite him. He’d be crazy not to have mulled it over when he’s laying in bed letting his thoughts wander. He often visualised where his strength and personality would best fit realistically. In the end, he himself couldn’t make a solid decision. That’s why he was suddenly glad that he didn’t have to be the one to decide.

“Don’t worry, Ichigo, we have taken that into consideration and discounted nine divisions already.” Kyoraku stated to Ichigo’s surprise. As ever the extrovert, Kyoraku was easily able to read the boy’s expression and went on to explain why each of those nine divisions wouldn’t be the best fit for him. By the end of the Head Captain’s explanation, Ichigo was in silent agreement. He was thankful that the older man wasn’t willing to throw him to the mad scientist, or the mountain-sized lunatic that demands a fight whenever they meet.

“So that means there’s four divisions remaining?”

“Correct. 5th, 6th, 9th and 10th.” The Head Captain smiled again as Ichigo’s eyes instinctively sought out the individual four captains of each division. Two Visoreds, One migit with a temper like Rukias and a Noble with a stick up his- 

“I confess that it has already been narrowed down to two, in fact, two were never in contention from the beginning.” The Head Captain went on to say, now confusing everyone. Everyone was in a similar mind-set when they looked to their apparent leader and wondered, is he having fun stringing this on?

“I’m afraid those above me have expressed some concerns.” Kyoraku started and a collective grumble sounded in the assembly hall. Ichigo glanced to the ones showing their outward frustration, and he noticed the trend of it being his old Visored companions making the sounds.

“Whilst they were happy to accept the reinstatement of said Visoreds back to their well-deserved Captains ranks, they are less convinced by letting young Ichigo be under your tutorage.”

“Tsk!” Kensei clicked his tongue and hissed, his thick arms already crossed over his chest. Kensei believed, if Ichigo was appointed to his division, he could help the kid further develop his skills with his fists, and not so be so reliant on the monster that lurked under the surface. 

Shinji, who was intelligent enough to have previously thought that something like this would happen, muttered some words under his breath, one of which Ichigo picked up on..‘discrimination’. Ichigo agreed with his companions thoughts, wondering if he was also going to face some injustice due to something he was literally born with.

Whilst the remaining Captains silently agreed that the treatment of their fellow comrades was unjust they couldn’t help but wonder, out of the 6th and 10th division, which one Kurosaki was going to be appointed to. 

As Kyoraku opened his mouth to speak, to somehow diffuse the situation without it sounding like he agreed with the politics that, for some reason, was above even himself, a loud knock silenced everyone in the room. Everyones attention turned to the closed doors, which should have remained firmly closed until this matter was dealt with.

“Ye-” The Head Captain didn’t even get to finish before the door was opened and a woman stepped inside. Renji, who was the closest to the door, looked from the busty woman to Ichigo with clear confusion. Ichigo’s expression mirrored his own as he watched the person enter so nonchalantly.

With bandages wrapped around her head, over her long messy black hair, Kukaku Shiba came to a stop near to Ichigo and rested her hand on her hip. Her green eyes roamed the room before she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side to feign innocence. “I’m not interrupting am I?”

Kyoraku Shunsui had a funny feeling he knew where this was going to go with the arrival of the Shiba head, and he suddenly really wished he had some sake. Forget worrying about standing up to the elders of the Seireitei, Kyoraku had to wonder how he was going to handle this woman who acted like a hurricane would in an enclosed space.


	4. Negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read! : Ok so. Here’s where my influence over Tite Kubo’s original masterpiece comes into play. 
> 
> ONE: Isshin is officially the Cousin of Kukaku and Kaien. I also intend to add more Shiba members. Don’t worry, I don’t like to make things too far from the original so Isshin won’t have an evil twin brother or anything like that.
> 
> TWO: The ‘Council’ is a group of oldies I intend to depict as the ‘overrulling vote’ in the S.S. I’m not sure what it is in the original, but you know that scene where Aizen’s on trial? And there’s all those people behind screens? Yes, that’s the old people I refer to. Don’t know their original name, but ‘Council’ is easier to remember. Lol.

Chapter Four: Negotiations.

 

There was a moment of shocked silence amongst all of the Captains. Those of whom that knew Kukaku Shiba, knew to hold their tongues. The rest, like Kenpachi, appeared as confused as Ichigo was to see the woman standing beside him. With her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up higher in her already revealing red top, caused many to respectfully avert their eyes. Hitsugaya, who was sadly plagued with a similar view on a daily basis due to his co-captain’s bosoms, seemed to be one of the only few who kept eye contact with the older lady. Albeit a slightly narrower gaze than before. 

The last time the Captain of 10th squad had encountered Kukaku Shiba, they hadn’t parted on good terms. Allegations were voiced, with the addition of threatened violence and insults by hers truly. Emotions were definitely heightened due to the sudden and unannounced disappearance of the old Shiba Clan Head. Which hadn’t been that long after the death of other highly respected and well loved members of the Clan.

Knowing what she did now, Kukaku admittedly thought that she should some day apologise to the white haired midget. But that would be admitting her errors, and she had way too many mistakes locked away in the past that she would prefer not to dredge up.

“How dare you storm in here!” Soifon was the first to speak, and her aggravated voice certainly filled the expansive room. The short in stature and large in attitude Captain, marched forward to the middle of the floor to confront the ill-disciplined wench. With her fists clenched and grey eyes heavily narrowed she appeared ready to pounce.

In response, Kukaku Shiba stood idly by Ichigo’s side. She didn’t appear phased by the anger that the smaller woman exuded. Rather than completely avoiding Soifon when she was this angry, like everyone else did, Kukaku ravelled in the knowledge that after all these years the woman was still baring a grudge.

“Pipe down, kid. Us adults have to have a serious discussion.”

Seeing how close Ichigo stood to the busty woman, who he had first met when sneaking into the Seireitei, he suddenly feared for his own life. He had only just died, he really didn’t want to be caught up in someone else’s fight. Especially not against the Captain of the 2nd Division who already disliked him for apparent insubordination.

“It is forbidden—”

Someone clearing their throat stopped the small Captain mid-bellow. Looking to the Head Captain, who responded with a small smile in appreciation that everyone had given him the attention he wanted, the older man turned his gaze to the feisty ladies in front of him.

Admittedly he would have stepped in earlier, but his eyes had been captured by the plump assets that the Shiba Head possessed. “I confess that your entrance wasn’t by the books, Kukaku, but given the situation you are welcome into this meeting.” He chose his words carefully.

He did nothing to sate the confusion felt by many of the people in the room. The Head Captain was deliberately vague, he guessed that given the Shiba’s grand entrance she wanted to be the one to reveal certain information. Judging by the small smile on her face, he was correct.

“I don’t understand. Why would she be welcome here?” Soifon responded, disbelief in her eyes. Her feelings towards the Shiba Head was very obvious to those around her, but for those who didn’t understand why she held such contempt for the woman, they were curious.

Kukaku continued to enjoy the evident confusion on everyone’s faces. For all these strong individuals who were so talented in their own fields, they were idiots. Instead of just blurting it out, Kukaku looked to the person standing closest to her. The handsome young man, who scarily looked a lot like her relatives, stood quietly as he watched the situation unfold. Much to her dismay, Ichigo looked as confused as everyone else.

Before even debating on whether or not to interrupt this meeting, she had gathered a lot of information from her cousin. Isshin had revealed his heritage to his son, so why did the boy look so confused? 

Knowing the stupidity streak that ran through the family, it was likely he hadn’t figured the connection. Realising that he was going to be no help, Kukaku stepped closer to the helpless brat. Ichigo stood rooted to the same spot and when he noticed the woman getting closer to him he wondered whether he would need to defend himself.

Instead, Kukaku threw her arm over the back of the taller man’s shoulders, capturing him in a lock before pulling his face downwards so he had to bend forward. Kukaku had to suppress her laugh when she saw Ichigo’s startled expression; one she had witnessed on many occasions from his father when the idiot had managed to piss her off.

She turned her attention back to the Captains, most of whom were now looking with wary gazes. “I don’t know how heartless you think I am, but of course I would come and welcome a fellow Shiba.” A sickly-sweet smile curved on her lips as she spoke with ease.

Shiba. The name sounded familiar to Ichigo as he stood in a headlock. He tried to wrack his brain as to where he’d heard the name before, but the expressions of everyone in the room made it hard to concentrate. Most had slack jaws or widened eyes but Renji took the prize as he practically choked on air. 

Whilst everyone expressed their confusion either by voicing it or looking like gaping fish, Kukaku happily released Ichigo. She was able to note the ones who already knew, or suspected Ichigo’s heritage.

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood still, his mouth typically tugged downwards in a look of distain. He didn’t contribute at all to the sounds of shock from the ranking members either side of him. He had nothing to be surprised about as he had long since solved the puzzle of Ichigo Kurosaki. After another shock revelation of Kurosaki utilising his latent Quincy abilities he had re-visited the large file he had created for the once substitute shinigami. 

He had to confess, that a majority of the information he obtained bored the life out of him, but on a few juicy parts that actually elicited a ‘hm’ from the mad scientist himself, he was mildly interested. By the end of his research, Mayuri had created quite an impressive file. All he needed now was a vial of blood to finish it off.

“Head Captain, you don’t seem surprised to hear this.” Soifon had been the one to notice the lack of a reaction from the older man. Kyoraku had slumped his head to rest on his hand as the room had once again erupted into chaos. Under the younger Captain’s scrutinising gaze, he felt the tension shoot across his shoulders. It was true that he wasn’t surprised, since he admittedly knew a fair bit about Ichigo but had chosen to keep it to himself.

“I suppose it’s confession time.” the Head Captain sighed before sitting upright to address everyone in the room. “As I’m sure a few of you have picked up on, Ichigo looks a lot like Kaien once did.” At the mention of the name, the room became slightly tenser- especially with Kukaku’s presence.

Ichigo found that he recognised another name which he couldn’t place. Even though his father had explained his past life to him, the details were still a little vague. Of course, details like that hadn’t mattered at the time considering his mother had nothing to do with his life in the Soul Society before he’d met her.

“No one more than Ukitake picked up on the similarities, so he made it his mission to find out as much information as he could on you, Ichigo. I’m sure, if he was here telling you this himself, he would be sincerely apologetic for invading your privacy. I ask that you don’t hold a grudge though, Ichigo, Kaien was very dear to Ukitake and upon the young Shiba’s death he mourned for many years- including the first year that we met you.”

Ichigo felt at a loss not knowing who the person was that Kyoraku was referring to. Taking into consideration how quiet everyone had gotten, and the solemn look on Rukias face, he nodded respectfully in response to the Head Captain. When Ichigo had first found out about Ukitake being the brains behind the combat-pass all those years ago, he was admittedly shocked, but it made sense considering how loyal the older man was to the Soul Society. It was nice to hear the loyalty stretched to individuals too.

Kyoraku himself wasn’t all that surprised when Ichigo happily accepted his apology. He knew the kindness that swelled inside the boy’s heart, an infectious trait that rubbed off on everyone he met. Heck even Kenpachi had become more sociable. 

“I don’t understand. How can Ichigo be a Shiba? He’s human.” Shinji broke the silence that had filled the room after Ichigo’s forgiveness. 

“Ah - um, well my dad was apparently a Captain or something?” Ichigo spoke up, scratching the back of his head a little. Hearing his confession sparked more bafflement amongst the Captains. Ichigo looked to Renji who was closest to him, the red haired man looked completely bewildered. Ichigo had yet to have told them anything of what his dad had told him amidst the Quincy War.

Ichigo wondered if that probably wasn’t the best decision, given that it was likely he was going to be scolded by the midget and the red-head after the meeting.

“How much longer must you all witter on about something so obvious? I can feel my intelligence draining away with every passing minute I share the same air with you fools!” Mayuri‘s clear frustration drew everyones attention. The man had officially lost any patience he possessed. 

He sauntered forward all whilst fiddling around in the lining of his Haori. He pulled out a small object that fit in the palm of his hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to the heavily scowling 2nd Division Captain, who he raised an expectant eyebrow at. Soifon stubbornly trudged back over to her initial position before Kukaku had arrived.

Now commanding the floor, Mayuri made a ‘hmph’ of a sound before pressing a button.

No less than a moment later, a screen formed in the middle of the room drawing everyone’s attention. At first, nothing could be made out but pixelation. “I’m sure most of you remember the thickheaded nuisance of a man who once, as concerning as it is, possessed the title of Shiba Clan Head and Captain of the 10th Division...” Everyone watched as the image began to focus. 

Ichigo wasn’t surprised by the fact that it was his father on the screen, he’d be worried if it wasn’t, he was mostly taken aback by the fact that in the picture his father looked youthful. After his father’s confession, revealing how his parents met and where he’d come from, it made sense why Ichigo didn’t see any pictures of his father when he was a child. Or why the man didn’t have too many friends.

“Isshin Shiba..is Kurosaki Ichigo’s father?” Byakuya spoke rhetorically. He was smart enough to make the connection. The Noble looked from the screen, where a dark haired man with a smile plastered on his face was displayed, to Ichigo who was also staring in wonder at the same image.

Their smiles were identical, Byakuya thought to himself. 

“All this time..” Captain Hitsugaya’s voice pierced everyone like ice. Ichigo felt himself instinctively gulp as he looked to the smaller man. He had never seen Toshiro look so pissed. “All this time and that oaf was just slacking off! He didn’t even have the decency to let us know that he was still alive!” 

Admittedly, that was not what Ichigo had expected him to say. Although, his outburst helped Ichigo identify that the notoriously stubborn Captain still cared for his father. He had always found it fun to wind Toshiro up until his face was red with rage, so he wondered if that was what his father was like as the old 10th Division Captain.

“Ichigo..” Rukia spoke up, having found her voice after her mind practically exploded with all the newfound knowledge. “How long have you known about your father’s...old life?” She asked, seemingly plucking at words whilst willing herself to remain calm. Her usual behaviour would result in her leaping across the room, grabbing the man by the ear and demanding answers but considering her rank she had to maintain some form of dignity. Until they were out of earshot anyway.

Her hands trembled with rage.

Ichigo took a moment to think about it. “He turned up during one of my first one-on-one battles with Aizen.” Before Ichigo could defend himself Rukia spluttered.

“That long- why didn’t you say anything!?” 

“Um..well I told him he didn’t have to tell me until he was ready. I admittedly forgot about it for a long time but when I discovered my Quincy blood..and sort of lost myself...he revealed who he once was and how my mother was a Quincy and such.” Again he found himself nervously scratching the back of his head. 

Rukia appeared to calm down, realising that she shouldn’t be too surprised. The idiot was notorious for thinking about everyone else before himself, it wasn’t too perplexing to think that he had forgotten. Only Ichigo would address such revelations so nonchalantly.

“As touching as that is, it’d like to revisit my previous statement.” Mayuri grumbled, again bored with the endless droning from the surrounding imbeciles. Ichigo couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the scientist, who in return fixed him with a bored expression.

“My presentation is faster- besides I have pictures.” The man’s eagerness made many shudder. 

Pictures? Ichigo questioned as the Captain in front of everyone pressed the button once again. The next image that popped up was one that made Ichigo wary of when these photos had been taken. It was clear that they were unaware of them being taken in the first place. The image showed Ichigo alongside his dad walking through Karakura Town with bags filled with food. Off the top of his head, Ichigo couldn’t remember the day that this image was captured but by looking at how young he looked he’d say he was around thirteen.

As Ichigo stood, watching as Captain Kurotsuchi happily flicked through various photographs, alongside the rest of the Captains of the Gotei 13 he felt an unnerving sense of apprehension as the images showed him getting younger and younger.

The final photograph made Ichigo’s chest tighten. A beautiful lady’s smiling face was the focal point of the image. She was staring lovingly at her son with vibrant orange hair, who was playing in the children’s area nearby where she sat. Her long brown hair cascaded down and around her, half-rustled as if the wind had just captured it.

Upon seeing his mother’s face, Ichigo couldn’t help the involuntary shiver of rage that ran through him. With his fists clenched by his sides he looked to Captain Kurotsuchi, who appeared uncaring about revealing such private images. Following his narrowed gaze, set jaw and clenched fists, Ichigo’s spiritual pressure flickered. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out the connection between the pretty woman and the man who appeared ready to lunge. Knowing Ichigo was an act first, ask questions later type of person Kyoraku decided to step in once again. 

“Mayuri, that’s enough.” 

Captain Kurotsuchi, who remained oblivious, looked to the moronic Head Captain with disdain that he had stopped him in the middle of his presentation. He was completely unaware of the new Shinigami, who was fighting off the temptation to reach for his blades. 

Ichigo treasured every memory with his mother, and that mere fact that someone else had pictures of her that he hadn’t seen made him considerably pissed. “Where...did you get those photographs?” He asked, trying to control his anger.

Rukia, who had been the first to bare witness to Ichigo’s strong bond with his late mother, looked nervously between the mad scientist and her friend who was radiating some pretty scary reishi. Others in the room winced at the build up of pressure that swirled around the orange haired man. Other Captains, like Isane Kotetsu who took over from Captain Unohana, had a sudden cold sweat when she felt the Spiritual Pressure radiating the air of the assembly hall.

She had only faced Kurosaki one time, and that was when he saved Rukia all those years ago and managed to defeat three lieutenants with his bare hands. The fact that that was Kurosaki at his weakest stage really sent a shiver throughout her frame. From what she gathered, from the information previously explained, it now made sense as to why he was so monstrously strong.

“Where?” Captain Kurotsuchi whirled to face Ichigo. “After Aizen was out of the way I managed to get my hands on his database in Hueco Mundo. He had many delicious things on file, but most of it was about you sadly.” 

Kyoraku rolled his eyes at Mayuri’s choice of words, but it did help dampen Ichigo’s rage ever so slightly. Given the situation, he believed it was time to wrap up this everlasting meeting which was making him dread the mild headaches he got whenever he was sober for too long. 

Seeing as there were so many personalities in one room, Kyoraku feared for his barracks. Considering they were only just completed after their destruction he’d rather keep them in shape. At least for a short time, he hoped.

“Captain Kurotsuchi, after this meeting I want you to hand all files pertaining to Ichigo and his family over to him. It is not yours to hold onto.” Kyoraku decided, making the golden-toothed Captain look at him with a sneer before begrudgingly agreeing. He slunk back over to his previous position alongside the rest of the patient Captains.

Ichigo appeared thankful, and judging by the disappearance of his stifling spiritual pressure Kyoraku confirmed that it was the right decision to make. Turning to the Shiba Clan Head, Kyoraku regarded her with a warm smile before continuing. “Lady Shiba, now that everyone is aware of Ichigo’s heritage what is it you have to say in this meeting?” 

Everyone watched as Kukaku Shiba looked nonchalant as she said, “My intentions are to make Ichigo my successor.” The statement came as a surprise to everyone. Most were still trying to come to terms with the sudden announcement of Ichigo being a Shiba, and now there were intentions to make him head of his family?

“What?” Ichigo blurted, eyes wide and jaw slack.

Kukaku turned her head to look at the younger man. She frowned, “Close your mouth or a fly will get in.” 

“By making Ichigo your successor...” Kyoraku trailed off, drawing Kukaku’s attention from the young man she was scolding by her side. The Head Captain noticed their similar features when it came to frowning, a common expression for the Shiba’s.

Kukaku appeared unfazed by her declaration, nor did she appear to care about what other’s had to say on the topic. She was seemingly resolved in her decision. With one hand rested on her hip she regarded the Captains in the room. She hadn’t intended to reveal any juicy details as of yet, that was for her own Clan’s ears only and the old stick-up-their-ass council members’ to await and fear.

I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give them all a teaser, she thought as she wrestled a grin that threatened to take over. 

“By making Ichigo our Clan’s successor, I intend to reclaim the Shiba’s title as a Noble Clan.”

To most of the Captains, this statement didn’t mean much. A majority of them were not from Noble Clan’s, but for the one who was, he was taken aback. 

Byakuya, who had possessed the title of Kuchiki Clan Head for many years now, knew a lot about the Soul Societies politics. He also knew it definitely wasn’t going to be as easier said than done. As many have described the Noble over the years, he was strict and stuck in his ways. Two things he had learnt purely from having to deal with the difficulties of the heavy-handed Councillors.

From the many questions that filled his mind, Byakuya couldn’t pluck just one from the mix. He found himself standing silently with slightly wider grey eyes. 

“It’s ambitious, I’m aware. But in order for Ichigo to be officially named as my successor he needs to learn everything about the Soul Society, and pretty snappy.”

Kyoraku began to understand where she was going with what she was saying. He looked to Ichigo, who still appeared as perplexed as anyone. Evidently he hadn’t been told any of this information beforehand. Poor kid, Kyoraku mumbled.

“I see. So it’s in your best judgement that I don’t assign Ichigo to a division?”

Ichigo jolted, now grasping some understanding of the conversation. Everything was flying right over his head, so to speak, and he was just waiting for someone to ask his opinion on all this. Kyoraku’s comment did make him look to Kukaku, mouth agape. Surely she didn’t mean that, right?

“Yes. I’d rather him devote his small brain to the more important task.” Kukaku explained, making Ichigo’s eye twitch in irritation.

“Ichigo.” Kyoraku finally addressed him. “As it appears you also seem taken aback by this new information, I will inform you that it is your decision whether or not you wish to do as Lady Shiba states.” The Head Captain helped the seemingly panicking boy out, who appeared to calm down at the older man’s words.

Kukaku didn’t appreciate his comment, but Kyoraku had made a promise to himself to ensure Ichigo has the best time in his new life- and forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do was not supporting that goal. 

Ichigo looked to the relatively new Head Captain. He was relieved to see that the man was on his side, and seemingly supportive of whatever he chose. He thought back to Kurotsuchi’s words about his dad, who was the previous Shiba Clan Head or whatever before Kukaku. He wondered, if Isshin was here, if he would support Kukaku’s drive to make him successor. 

Ichigo shook his head lightly to himself. Stupid decision or not, his dad would always be there with that irritatingly goofy smile on his face. He can’t recall the old man ever forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do. But this time was different, seeing as Kukaku was technically his family. The Shiba Clan was just a different type of family home.

“I have a condition.” Ichigo spoke lightly, the words forming before his brain could catch up. 

Kukaku whirled to face him, her face pinched with clear irritation that he wasn’t easily complying with her. When her brow raised, indicating that he should proceed, Ichigo did.

“You don’t know me well enough yet to outright say I’ll be your successor or whatever. I don’t want you to put all your eggs in one basket.” Kukaku blinked, confused by his weird saying. Ichigo didn’t let her expression stop him. “I’ll take your lessons, but only after then should you make the decision on who succeeds. Besides, if my dad was Clan Head then it’s likely the status can only go up.” 

The assembly hall was silent, as everyone absorbed Ichigo’s words. Without Ichigo’s awareness, he had just made a rather compelling debate. Byakuya, who was still by far the most shocked out of the Captains, was mildly impressed by Ichigo’s mature argument. The boy didn’t want to be detrimental to the Shiba Clan. He was thinking about everyone else before himself again.

His selflessness would definitely help mould him into a fine Clan Leader, Byakuya surprised himself by thinking. He slapped those thoughts away, his usual pessimistic thoughts flooding in as he began to list Ichigo’s current traits that wouldn’t make the cut.

“Fine. I can agree to that.” Kukaku shrugged her shoulders. She turned back to the Head Captain, as in to continue speaking but Ichigo wasn’t finished. 

“But I do want to be assigned to a division.” He declared, making Kukaku’s narrow eyes pin the orange-haired man in place. Everyone else in the room was deliberately silent, a few of them becoming increasingly excited by Ichigo’s determined words. 

“That’s a decision I’ll stand by.” Ichigo added. Both Shiba’s had a stare-down, their frowns almost identical but all that was revealed was how alike they were in stubbornness. The Head Captain, who watched the two fiery individuals with slight apprehension, wondered for a moment if they were going to fight. Instead of stepping in, he didn’t dare speak up. Alongside his love of Sake, was a different game which included putting bets on a pair sparring. Of course, as Head Captain, it was not a hobby he revealed so carelessly.

But in this situation he had said all he had to, contributed where necessary- now it was up to Ichigo.

Kukaku, surprisingly, was the one who gave in first. With a click of her tongue, she gave a nod of her head. “Alright then. Shunsui, have you chosen a division for him?” Ichigo was shocked by her sudden change of attitude. He was wary of it.

He was aware that Kukaku was close friends with the cat-lady, or Yoruichi to some, so there was no way someone as stubborn as them would happily agree to anything without getting something in return.  
Addressing Kyoraku so informally only amused the man, whilst it irked others. He chose not to acknowledge her lack of honorifics as he revealed that it was only between the 6th and 10th divisions. 

Ichigo was surprised to hear that he had not been automatically assigned to Rukia’s division. Instead it was between her brother’s’ or his dad’s old squad. Instinctively he found himself looking to the two corresponding Division’s Captains. Both were watching as closely as the rest of the room to everything that was being said.

Regardless of their differences, both Hitsugaya and Byakuya were both strict Captains. A fact that made it more surprising that it was between them two in the end. Though, Ichigo found it would be easier to get along with Toshiro because the midget was easy to tease. Plus the white-haired Captain unfortunately knew a lot about his idiot of a father.

Byakuya was different. Ichigo had certainly found himself in a few more heated situations with the Noble. Whether it being trying to kill him the first time they met; or the few times thereafter because of the man’s sheer arrogance when it came to keeping his issues to himself. Though, Ichigo couldn’t help but feel the draw to the sixth division. Not only would he work alongside Renji, he confessed he’d also like to get to know Byakuya. That was purely because he was nosy and is always wanting to solve everyone’s issues for them. He wanted to know what made Byakuya tick.

“Then I’ll choose for you, Ichigo.” Kukaku broke Ichigo’s thoughts, making him look to her curiously. 

“I agree not to make you my successor until you’ve proved yourself, and I also agree to let you work in a division- one which I’ll decide for you out of the two remaining.” She spoke frankly, her tone daring Ichigo to disagree with her. He narrowed his eyes only slightly, letting what she said soak in before he gave a light nod of his head. He had come here, having no idea which division would best suite him, so he was a little thankful that he still didn’t have to decide.

“Great! Then I choose Kuchiki’s division.” Was Kukaku’s swift reply.

Toshiro fought the urge to snort at her decision. ‘Figures’ he grunted to himself. Considering their past it didn’t come as much of a surprise to him. 

Picking up on the heated gaze burning into her soul, Kukaku looked over to see the 10th division Captain scowling at her. She raised a brow in response, wondering why the ice-prince appeared to be about to combust. “Oh.” She realised before sighing loudly.

“I don’t choose Kuchiki out of spite to you, Hitsugaya, I choose him because he’s a Clan Leader. If there’s anyone that could possibly have any influence on Ichigo, it’ll be Byakuya.” Her honesty shocked few, mainly the two men she was talking about.

Byakuya stood quietly as he listened to the previous back and forth conversation that didn’t necessarily involve him, but when Kukaku bluntly stated that it was his division she wanted Ichigo to join, he couldn’t help but feel a little victorious.

“Captain Kuchiki, do you accept Lady Shiba’s terms as well as Ichigo being in your division?” The Head Captain asked, finally seeing the end of this meeting in sight.

Byakuya looked from Kyoraku to Ichigo, who had turned his head to look at his Lieutenant. Renji sported an almost smug expression on his face as he met Ichigo’s broad grin. The 6th Division Captain almost fretted what it was going to be like to have two hot-headed men in the same division as him, but he also couldn’t help the amusement he felt as he watched the two idiots grinning at one another. Like friends who had been partnered up together.

Turning his attention back to the one who asked the question, Byakuya inclined his head in a simple nod. “I accept her terms, as well as accepting Kurosaki Ichigo into 6th division.” His voice was monotonous but clearly the Head Captain saw beyond that as the corner of his mouth twitched into a secret grin.

“Very well then! Ichigo Kurosaki, from this day forth, you are a member of the 6th Division.” Kyoraku Shunsui declared happily, causing the surrounding Captains to clap their hands, some nodding their heads in agreement of the vibrant-haired man’s newly-appointed position.  
“Now, I can also happily say, meeting adjourned!” There was quite a few exhalations of relief. Like a class that had just been dismissed, everyone didn’t hesitate as they filed out of the hall. Many of the Captain’s setting their sights on the nearby bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update. I intended to half this chapter, stopping it where Kukaku reveals she wants Ichi as her successor but I was getting irritated at how long this meeting was going on. I wish to PROGRESS. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	5. Hurtful Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to point out quickly.
> 
> KAN - Currency of the Soul Society.
> 
> 1000 KAN > £1.00 .. (not that it entirely matters.)
> 
> Most aspects about the Shiba Clan are going to be altered slightly, as there’s not a lot of information about them other than they ‘specialise in fireworks’.
> 
> There will be characters you won’t have heard of. I DON’T like random characters though, so those I create will be adapted from the original people Tite Kubo created. (Other than minor OC’s). 
> 
> As for the Shiba estate, I don’t like it haha. I won’t spoil anything, as you need to read on, but I consider the house that you meet Kukaku in originally as her private residence. OK?
> 
> Also after more research - the council of oldies I mentioned in the previous chapter are actually Central 46.

Chapter Five: Hurtful Politics

Ichigo found himself moving in unison with Renji as they left the ceremony hall. Once outside, within the open grounds of the first division, he received various congratulations from approaching Captains. He smiled in response to each and everyone of them, until the muscle of man that held the rank of Captain of the 11th squad barged over. 

“Ichigo! So ya going to pretty-man’s squad, make sure ya don’t go limp or I’ll rip you in half,” Zaraki Kenpachi warned with a sinister grin tugging on his mouth. From the many occasions Ichigo’s been around Kenpachi, and his usual violent personality, he could tell that the taller man’s words were as close as they were ever going to get to a congratulations.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t ya the princess who needed saving amidst the battle with Yhwach?” Renji, who stood closest to the orange-haired maniac, feared for his own safety as the bulk of a man loomed over the both of them. After Ichigo’s comment, Renji’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. His fingers twitched; inching towards the weapon holstered at his side. 

Unlike the majority of the Soul Society, Ichigo didn’t tip-toe around the battle-crazed man. He’d proved that the first time he met Kenpachi. Renji didn’t appear to share the same confidence as he looked between them, preparing to swing his blade if the mountain exploded.

A booming laughter stomped all over Renji’s initial anxieties. The side of Kenpachi’s mouth twitched before it broadened into the grin of a predator. The ragged scar that slashed down the entirety of the left side of his face crinkled under the weight of it. 

The man, who many referred to as a monster, clapped a large hand onto Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo willed himself not to wince due to the shot of pain that branched across his shoulder-blade. Showing any weakness to this lunatic was like baring your throat to a wolf.

“You cocky shit, keep it up and get stronger for our next fight coz’ I’m gunna snap ya like a toothpick.”

Other than the threats of violence, Ichigo wasn’t expecting much else so he wasn’t surprised when the man passed by him and Renji without another word, sauntering off in the wrong direction if he was heading for the 11th barracks.

“Do you think he knows...”

“Just let him go..”

“Now that you’re part of sixth, you are not permitted to go around picking fights.” A deep, monotonous voice caused both the orange and red haired young men to look to the owner of the voice. Their Captain stood, as patient-looking as ever. 

It was strange, Ichigo thought, as Byakuya stood in front of them with his usual narrowed glance pinning them in place. Ordinarily, Ichigo didn’t feel any hesitation in responding to defend his imaginary honour but he felt his tongue slightly heavier. Byakuya was officially his Captain now, a title you didn’t take lightly around here. He felt a weird sense of obligation to show some respect.

Although, that thought was swiftly brushed aside when the irritatingly emotionless man accused him of shit he didn’t do. Some would call it Ichigo’s deadly stubbornness; not the orangette of course. Many emotions flickered across Ichigo’s handsome face, but it concluded with a pinched brow in frustration.

“That’s not fair, I don’t go to them. They come to me.” 

Byakuya controlled the urge to roll his eyes; something he would only do within the confines of his office when dealing with stacks of paperwork. The man in front of him still possessed such youthful mannerisms, something completely different to Byakuya’s own. Perhaps that would need to be ironed out first.

Ichigo appeared pleased with his answer, his dark eyes maintaining a steady gaze with Byakuya’s silver ones. The older man decided that a staring contest would get him no where with the boy. He was far too stubborn, something that had cropped up in many of the battle reports he had read over. The boy’s drive was almost exhausting to witness; when the young man sets his eyes on something he will undoubtedly do anything in his power to achieve it.

‘Now if I could steer his determination down the path of politics that would be perfect.’ As soon as the thought entered his mind he almost scoffed. That was going to be a lot easier said than done. The boy led with his weapon and thought of the consequences later.

“Regardless of whether or not you approach them, or they approach you, you can always turn a blind eye.”

“And what if I don’t get much of an option? What if someone like Kenpachi suddenly attacks me?”

Byakuya had long since evaluated the young man, to sate his own curiosity. He had initially noticed the boy’s form when it came to hand-to-hand combat and wondered how far his training extended. The knowledge of him being a Shiba made more sense. They will always be a thick-headed Clan who lead with their fists, and never back down when being challenged.

“Kenpachi is a brute, but he would only instigate a fight with you if you yourself intended to go all out. If you refused, as you have smartly done since your first fight, then you will have no issues.” 

Even Byakuya’s compliment, to Ichigo, sounded like he was being scolded. He had a few choice words that he wouldn’t mind bouncing back but when Renji suddenly nudged him in the side, he understood that he should bite his tongue.

“Ok. I won’t get into any fights,” Ichigo practically mumbled, feeling the weakness in his promise almost immediately.

Pleasantly surprised, and oblivious to Ichigo’s displeasure, Byakuya nodded his head in silent appraisal.

As Renji stood, practically in the middle of both his Captain and Ichigo, he realised that he was going to end up being the mediator between the both of them. This wasn’t the first time the thought had cropped up, since he was aware that even though the two of them had clashing temperaments, they were equally as stubborn as one another. Now that Ichigo was part of the same squad as him, he had to help the ginger see the best side of it. He also has to somehow help his younger comrade see Byakuya in the same respectable light that he and the rest of the squad saw. 

Slapping Ichigo on the back, Renji grinned. “Come on, let’s join the others fer’ a drink.”

Ichigo’s swift change of expression from tight-lipped, to a grin almost made Renji laugh. If the kid was keen on drinking then he was going to make a lot of friends very quickly around here.

“We are still on duty.” Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest; his mouth that usually remained closed, decidedly had a lot to say when scolding his two subordinates.

“True, but technically it’s Ichi’s birthday and we’re legally allowed time off for that.” Renji argued, a knowing grin on his face as he had a stare-down with his Captain. 

Whilst under the heavy arm of Renji, Ichigo looked back and forth between the two older men. Compared to how they stiffly spoke to one another back in the day, their relationship had certainly developed over the years. The red head had once feared speaking out of term to Byakuya, let alone betraying the man when they were saving Rukia- which felt like decades ago.

“I could drink.” Ichigo piped up, breaking the staring contest between the two.  
Byakuya frowned when it quickly became two against one. “Is this ‘teaming-up against me’ going to happen a lot?” The Noble grumbled at the two grinning fools in front of him. 

“Most likely, but cheer up Cap’n because Ichigo’s paying.” 

“What?! I don’t have any money,” Ichigo whined before pausing, scratching the back of his head, “Come to think of it, I don’t even know the currency here...”

Renji removed his arm from around Ichigo’s shoulder, and thrust a hand into his robe. Ichigo blinked, watching as Renji rustled about before pulling out a little pouch. He opened it and revealed a small round item and held it out to the man beside him.

Ichigo opened his hand, and when Renji plopped it in the centre of his palm he looked at it curiously. “That’s 1000 Kan.”

Flipping it over, Ichigo inspected it closely. He ran his thumb over the ridges that surrounded the hole in the centre of the coin. “It’s quite similar to a Yen.” Ichigo shrugged.

“Yup. You’ll be on a basic salary but considerin’ you’ve just been revealed as a member of the Shiba Clan ya’ monthly allowance is practically non-existent.” Renji stated, his hands now stuck in his pockets as they spoke. 

Renji’s statement caught Ichigo’s attention. Grasping the coin in his hand he looked over to the red head who stood idly. He was somewhat aware that Soul Reaper’s got paid, but the whole ‘Clan’ advantage was still an anomaly to him. Ichigo was becoming increasingly aware of his lack of knowledge when it came to the basics. He felt almost hesitant about what was going to come when he had to start his ‘lessons’ with Kukaku.

It was going to be more of a challenge than he previously thought.

Picking up on Ichigo’s quizzical expression, Byakuya chimed in. “What Renji means, in his own crude way, is that you have joined a particularly wealthy clan. On top of the allowance you will inherit, your salary won’t be worrisome.” 

Byakuya knew more than anyone the value of wealth in the Seireitei, as he used to wear a scarf that cost more Kan than a group of Soul Reaper’s would earn in a year. Not that he openly disclosed that information.

Before Ichigo could ask any more questions, Renji swiftly cut in, hoping to draw this dull conversation to an end. “Which is why ya paying fer’ our drinks!” 

Byakuya reluctantly, but rather easily agreed with his Lieutenant. He rarely went out drinking with other Captains, as it involved far too much socialising for his liking. He would much rather go back to the silent confines of his manor. Though, the temptation to see what Ichigo was like when slightly tipsy swayed his decision.

As the three of them turned to make their way towards the bar, a stern voice halted them in their place. “Hold it.”

Kukaku walked over, before coming to a stop in front of them. With a hand on her hip, it appeared that she wasn’t going to permit them to go any further. “What’s up?” Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice light-hearted despite his growing desire to try out the local drinks.

“You can join them later, we have something to do first.” Kukaku’s voice was sharp, and by her solid stare she wasn’t going to let Ichigo refuse. Ichigo’s shoulders dropped, a sigh left his lips.

Renji knew a stubborn woman when he saw one, and knew when to pick his fights. He wouldn’t stand a chance against this woman. Instead, Renji gripped the back of Ichigo’s neck and gave it a light squeeze. Ichigo looked to Renji and the tattooed man just grinned.

“Don’t whine and bitch, she said ya’ can join us later. Just make sure ya do, k?” 

Reluctantly coerced, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Renji then switched his attention to his Captain; who had grown quieter. “Come on Cap’n, I’ll buy us the first round.” The ink-fanatic offered, giving the Noble little option as he followed after his Lieutenant.

As the pair walked off, Byakuya looked back over his shoulder. He picked up on the similarities between the Shiba Head and the new member of his squad. Especially when they both currently frowned. Now that Byakuya knew the blood that flowed through the boy’s veins, he kept picking up on the little things he should have realised much sooner.

When Isshin was the Captain of 10th, Byakuya had just recently acquired his own Captaincy; after taking over from his grandfather. He had heard many things about the boisterous man though, such as his friendly character and talent with a weapon. Even though both were from Noble families, they never saw one another at the mandatory meetings; since the older man avoided them like the plague. 

Byakuya could tell that irregardless of the wealth and popularity that was certainly in Ichigo’s near future, the brightly haired man’s personality would not change. 

When turning his wandering attention back to his Lieutenant, who had been discretely eyeing him, his initial anxieties of how he was going to deal with the plethora of intoxicated people awaiting their arrival, returned.

 

*

Ichigo had followed silently alongside Kukaku as they wandered down various paths of the Seireitei. He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar places and tried to remember the direction so he could trace his steps later on. As he noted the buildings growing larger, and more affluent-looking he asked Kukaku where they were going.

“The Clan’s estate.” Was her quick response.

Oh, so the temple-like building with two huge arms protruding from the earth. It somewhat didn’t fit the vibe of this area though. 

When Kukaku came to a sudden stop, Ichigo followed. His eyes widened when he took in the sheer size of the wall in front of them. Upon closer inspection, he noted that the grand piece of architecture was only a gate for whatever it concealed on the other side. Unlike the standard white walls that were used all around the Seireitei, this one had lavish dark wooden panels all around. On the tops of the panels were identical, intricate loose spiral cut-outs. 

In front of them both, standing at a grand height that made Ichigo feel pretty inferior to its grand scale, was a Miwa gate. Two large posts that stood at about twenty to thirty feet upright with vertical wooden cladding at the top. It created one hell of a frame. At the bottom of the frame, and directly opposite them, was a set of large double doors, with a green spiral imprinted in the middle.

Again Ichigo looked at the sigil, before realising where he had seen it before. He looked over to the unusually quiet Kukaku. His eyes dropped to her breasts, and more importantly, to her top. On the front was the same spiral; the only difference being that hers was black.  
“Took you long enough.” The older lady snorted, before nudging past Ichigo and slamming the side of her fist into the door. Thud, thud, thud.

Ichigo winced at her sudden outburst of violence, remembering what the impact of her fist felt like from the first time they met.

They didn’t have to wait long, as the gates slowly creaked open and two identical men stepped out. Ichigo recognised them immediately, mostly because of the ridiculous hats they wore.

Sporting their read hats with gold trim and white tassels on the top, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stood imposingly, as they were required to do as House Guards.

“Out of the way, idiots!” Kukaku snapped, causing the two men who had muscles almost the size of Ichigo’s head, squeal as they leapt out of doorway.

As the fearsome woman stepped through the threshold, Ichigo offered a small smile in the direction of the men who he hadn’t seen in a long time. The twins, with their crappy moustaches, recognised the orange hair and nodded their heads simultaneously. 

Through the intimidating gates and past the giant guards, Ichigo took in the shocking sight of what was being protected so carefully. He looked slowly from left to right, trying to soak in all the details of the expansive grounds. It looked like a small village within this one contained area.

“Horrific, isn’t it?” Kukaku surprised the gawking man beside her. Ichigo was dumbfounded, and looked to her when she spoke. He looked more confused than ever at her words as he again looked around at what surrounded them.

Horrific was definitely not the word he would have chosen. Even when he was alive, Ichigo had never visited luxurious archaic Japanese structures like the ones. To the left side of the grounds, was a red coloured bridge that crossed over a large lake which stretched around the outskirts of the grounds and around the back of the buildings. Around the edges was various plant life that seemed to overflow and cascade into the water. 

Due to the extensive vegetation, of all different colours, you couldn’t see where the path on the other side of the bridge led. From what Ichigo could just make out, was the grey tiling of a roof poking through the vibrant redness of the surrounding trees. 

Kukaku monitored Ichigo’s gaze, seeing how he clearly loved the take over of Mother Nature. When his eyes became fixed on the shrine she cleared her throat and began walking to the right of the estate. 

Ichigo followed behind, walking on the mapped-out stone pathway that led to the biggest of the temple-looking buildings. There were three altogether, two of them which were smaller than the one that stood proudly in the middle. 

Kukaku took them both straight to the central, and the most impressive building first. She didn’t hesitate as she flung open the doors and strode inside. Ichigo hesitated, pausing in the doorway as he looked left and right to see if there was anyone in the room- there wasn’t.

It was completely empty. The wooden floors appeared to look newly polished though, so it was clear someone was here. “Hurry up.” Kukaku’s rough voice snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts before he scurried to catch up with the woman who was adamant about not hanging around.

Kukaku only stopped marching when she had led them through to the back of the well-kept building. Ichigo noted the change in environment as they stepped out the back, onto the open decking that overlooked the continuing lake. Unlike the front of the estate, which held a very formal air, this section of the building was warmer and somewhere where you were more likely to relax.

Kukaku surprised Ichigo by sitting down in one of the seats that were provided. When he didn’t immediately join her, she looked to the younger man expectantly. Not wanting to be scolded, Ichigo joined her. 

With him finally off his feet for the first time in what felt like days, his body collapsed in relief, relaxing back into his seat. From where he sat, his gaze was drawn by the beauty of everything around. The blasts of colours from all different trees and plants that covered the ground.

“Lady Shiba, the tea you asked for.” Ichigo jumped at the sound of someone else other than him or the stern-faced woman sitting beside him. His head whipped around to see a young boy standing beside them with a tray in hand.

The first thing to stand out about the child was his eyepatch. A square, white coloured piece of cloth held together with white cable that wrapped around his head. Against the boy’s growing purple hair, the accessory stood out a lot. Ichigo noticed the lick of a scar that poked out beneath the patch so he quickly averted his gaze to the boy’s lilac coloured eye that practically shun to compensate the one he was hiding away.

He looked a little like Rukia, but judging by the kid’s politeness he could already say that this boy had a better personality. 

Kukaku snorted before returning her attention to the boy. “Aki, I told you to call me by my name.” Kukaku’s expression surprised Ichigo by softening when she addressed the patient, dark haired boy who looked around seven or eight. 

“It’s not proper, especially around guests.” Aki replied, his tone snippy, giving Ichigo the sense that they have had this argument quite often. Taking Kukaku’s response as an invitation, Aki stepped forward and placed the tray down on the table.

He took a teacup from the tray and placed the first one in front of Kukaku. She sat back, giving Aki enough space to do so. “He ain’t a guest, this is Ichigo.” 

The teacup that Aki once held fell to the ground with a smash. The sudden and unexpected sound startled even Kukaku this time. Aki’s hand trembled as his single eye widened when looking at Ichigo. Ichigo recognised that expression, and he felt his chest tighten. 

“Aki,” Kukaku turned in her seat and grasped the boy’s shoulder gently. His lilac eye continued to look at Ichigo before slowly slipping to Kukaku. “, go get cleaned up. We can deal with this.” She urged before adding a small amount of pressure to the boy’s small shoulder. 

Aki didn’t move for a moment. He was rooted to the spot, overwhelmed by one certain emotion. When he eventually returned to his senses he looked to the shattered cup surrounding his feet. He suddenly appeared panicked, but Ichigo looked away. He had witnessed that fleeting reaction a few times before.

The fearful faces of the soul reaper’s seeing him in his hollow mask came to mind, kicking him when he was down. Orihime‘s wide-eyed terror, which mirrored Aki’s, was one that hurt him the most. Not that he would admit that out loud.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Aki fumbled over his words before looking back to the brightly coloured hair of the man he had heard many stories of. Stories that had always scared him. Unmatched strength, a man who was able to cut down bad guys that everyone else almost lost their lives trying to defeat. Including Kukaku, who was his precious person.

Whilst the man had turned his attention away, Aki looked to Kukaku fearfully- but now for a different reason. Kukaku knew of his anxieties immediately and shot him a rare smile. “It’s fine, Aki.” She reassured and the young boy swallowed before nodding. He clutched his tray to his small torso, before his gaze instinctively sought out the hero of the Soul Society.

He seemed so normal, apart from his hair.

Not wanting to waste any more of their time, Aki turned and scurried off back into the building. Kukaku waited until he was out of range before shifting her attention to her relative. “It’s unfortunate that you have an ugly face, to be honest your dad’s was the same since it scared kids too.” 

Ichigo knew she was joking, but he still didn’t appreciate the shit joke. He frowned, making sure she got the point. 

Kukaku snorted before standing from her chair and crouching down to pick pieces off the floor. When Ichigo went to help she shook her head and carried on. “Aki has a complicated past, which I’m sure you’ll find out about. He’s a chatterbox so when he warms up to ya’ you’ll be best of friends.” She explained, and for a moment Ichigo wondered if she was trying to console him.

When Kukaku had finished brushing the pieces of ceramic into a pile she took her seat again. Sliding the cup that was in front of her over to Ichigo, she gestured for him to drink it. “Gorgeous kid, but makes shit tea.” She warned with a grin.

Ichigo, who had brought it up to his lips, took a sip anyway. Quickly agreeing with her statement, he cleared his throat and placed the cup back down before glancing around. “How come it’s so quiet?” 

As first questions go, Ichigo didn’t believe it was a bad one. He had a barrage of them waiting to be blurted but he was respectfully silent. He realised his mistake when Kukaku’s smirk dropped and it was replaced by a ‘far away’ look.

“I should start from the beginning, so all your questions are answered.” 

Ichigo found himself running his thumb slowly back and forth on the rim of the cup. He gave her his undivided attention, just as he had when his dad finally opened up about his mother. 

“I vaguely know what your dad told you, but if I repeat something you already know then deal with it, alright?” The question was rhetorical, but Ichigo’s lengthier hair brushed his cheeks when he nodded.

Kukaku placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm. “The Soul Society consists of many factions but one of the most corrupt just happens to be the Nobles. There are four noble families in total, and they hold a lot of influence within the Seireitei. Piss them off and you’re as good as gone.”

“But...isn’t Byakuya a Noble?” 

Kukaku’s response appeared as if it pained her to admit. “As much as that rod is firmly planted high up there, he ain’t one of the bad ones. Singular. The rest of the Kuchiki Clan are power-sucking leeches. That’s the same with the Shihoin Clan.”

“What, Yoruichi’s a Noble?”

Kukaku shook her head. “It’s complicated, but not anymore. She got kicked out and even though she’s saved their asses umpteenth times they won’t be seen as the ones to loose. Fucking mongrels. You met her kid brother, Yushiro, he’s the head of the Clan now.”

“So they’re alright too?”

“No. Yushiro is still young, impressionable. The only thing he has the determination for is getting stronger in order to show off to Yoruichi. He likes strong people though, so I’m sure you’ll be great friends. The rest of his Clan is who you need to watch out for. Especially you.”

“Especially me?”

“Yes. The Shihoin Clan are in charge of the Onmitsukido, who are a lot like flat-chested Soifon who is determined to whip you into line.”

At the mention of Soifon, Ichigo grumbled. He had an inkling that the woman didn’t like him, but was she really that hung up on him?

“That’ll never happen, but they’re welcome to try.” Ichigo defended. Kukaku maintained a neutral expression as she heard what Ichigo said. The determination behind those brown eyes would sometimes branch the borderlines of dangerous. Exactly what she needed in order to make a change in this discrimination-ridden place.

“The other two Noble houses are less of a threat in comparison to the Shihoin, but we will still keep an eye on them. Especially with what I have planned.” Kukaku declared, perking Ichigo’s sudden interest.

Kukaku shook off his questioning gaze with her hand. “As I said, four Noble families with a lot of influence. This is important to know as they led to the downfall of our Clan; which was once considered Noble.”

Ichigo’s hands stopped. The cup on the table no longer moving.

“Even before Isshin left, the other houses were eagle-eyed, waiting for us to step out of line. Your dad hated the politics of the Clan, that’s why he preferred to leave things to the top branch and relax into his role as Captain of 10th. Regardless of how stupid he acted and often disregarded his duties as a member of a Clan he wasn’t the type of person to run away. Something you’ve unfortunately inherited from the man.”

Kukaku lifted her head from her palm, her back straightening up. She looked at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting as she chose her next words. “It was shortly after Isshin’s disappearance that Kaien and his wife was killed. So many allegations were voiced, and ultimately at the time we were severely weakened so we couldn’t defend ourselves.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but feel an instinctive anger build up. For a Clan to loose their title whilst in-mourning was disgraceful. Ichigo had long since noted the unjust rules of the Soul Society, that’s what he fought against from the first moment he stepped here all those years ago. Now, he was just only hearing the tip of the iceberg when it came to clan politics. Unjust politics, that involved the Clan that his dad once belonged to.

Ichigo looked to Kukaku, who was his dad’s cousin. Other than the three members of his small family, he didn’t have any others. It was bewildering to think that his dad was born here, into a noble family. A family that had struggled through the deaths of people they cared for, only to be trodden on by those with influence.

“So what do you have planned?”

Kukaku appeared pleased with his question. She leant back, crossing her arm over her body so it pushed her breasts upwards. Unintentionally giving Ichigo quite an eye-full. Judging by her sly smirk, she already had plans set in motion which should have unnerved Ichigo.

“The Shiba Clan has never truly adhered to the strict ruling of Central 46..”

“Central 46?” Ichigo asked unfamiliarly.

“The old farts that like to restrict our every movement if it doesn’t comply with their ‘vision of the Seireitei’. They are a group of forty men who work under the authority of the Soul King. Which is, of course, absolute bullshit. They’re a corrupt faction that hold hands with the parasites in some of the Noble families. They can implement rules if ‘the dire situation calls for it’ but they opt to stick their nose in whenever something is said that they don’t agree with.”

Ichigo felt his brain overloading with all the new information. Nothing Kukaku was telling him sounded in the least bit positive. Maybe this was a legitimate reason why Byakuya was always miserable. Because of people like the Central 46.

“I’m guessing it was Central 46’s decision to take away your Clan’s Nobility ranking?” Ichigo asked, piecing the information together.

“They always tried to control OUR Clan,” Kukaku emphasised before carrying on casually. “, and when they were able to pluck up the argument saying that we weren’t a stable enough as a Clan, they used it against us.”

Kukaku’s fist clenched and unclenched as she continued speaking, through gritted teeth. “I’m sure you’ve heard about how Kaien and Miyako were killed..” Kukaku paused, looking to Ichigo who bit his cheek before agreeing. 

A Hollow.  
“Well our Clan got most of the blame. Our lack of discipline, they put it down to in the end. Due to this, our image was tarnished and we were cast out, but out of apparent respect for our situation, we were permitted to keep this estate.” Kukaku practically spat acid as she spoke.

Ichigo frowned deeply. His own fists decidedly clenching. It made sense now why Kukaku held a lot of hate for this place, and why she chose to live in the other residence that they met her in. 

“Rukia told me about Kaien, and from what I gathered he was a man that cared a lot about his loved ones. I think it might be hereditary because even though I’m still not entirely sure about being your successor, I want to help the Clan.” Ichigo confessed.

Kukaku found herself looking at Ichigo, really looking. As well as him holding many similarities to her older brother, he was now beginning to sound like him. Perhaps that’s why the midget Kuchiki, who killed Kaien, also took to Ichigo so easily.

She could already tell he was going to make a fine leader. That was proven to her amidst the war with the Quincies. He had managed to bring everyone together, many of them being his old enemies. Central 46, and the corrupt individuals hiding behind their rank of Nobility, didn’t stand a chance.

How her idiot of a cousin managed to raise such a strong-willed kid was beyond her comprehension.

Because of this, Kukaku decided to give the kid a break. She glanced to the sky, which was quickly darkening as they sat here. “We’ll leave the plans for another day. We’ll finish up with a tour.” She informed Ichigo as she got up from her seat.

Ichigo was a little shocked at her sudden dismissal of their conversation. Honestly, he was a little relieved, he didn’t know if he could take much more information. He was confident in his words but in the end, he was just a good fighter. 

What did he know of politics? Nevertheless running a Clan.

“Yo, Ichigo! I knew we must have been related for you to get my good looks!”

Kukaku snorted, closing her eyes in response as Ganju stormed over with a face-consuming grin. Ichigo was surprised to see the idiot he called a friend, but then a thought struck him; Ichigo raised a brow in response. 

“Aren’t you adopted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add even more! But that’s a lot of information to absorb. Hehe. I hope it makes sense, feel free to ask anything if you don’t understand. Most of your questions will likely be answered in the next couple of chapters anyway.
> 
> ALSO: I’m drawing fan-fiction for this and intend to create an IG account to post them on. Keep checking back here in the next couple of days because I intend to create it soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Orange and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait! I have honestly battled long and hard with this chapter- and still I’m not satisfied. I think it’s because the next chapter is going to be exciting and fun for me to write. This one was a bit more in-depth. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Six: Orange and Black

 

Ichigo continued to look left and right, trying to spot any signs of life other than him and Ganju. He noticed how even though the place was deserted, every ounce of furniture was plumped and polished. The wooden floor they walked on was waxed to an extent that they could see their own reflections.

As Ganju rambled on throughout the tour, filling the palpable silence that stretched throughout the massive space, Ichigo was glancing in every direction. He felt a strange sense of unease as he was shown all the different rooms that went untouched.

Sparse, clean and utilitarian. Such a place didn’t fit his image of Ganju or Kukaku. They were two people that were comfortable in their own skin- heck they first met when Ganju burst through the door riding a boar! 

Ichigo eyed the man walking beside him. Ganju was a little shorter than him now, but his arms bulged with muscles so they easily compensated for it. He still wore his green vest and baggy pants, much to Ichigo’s amusement. All in all the moron still looked as rough as ever, with his typical shit-eating grin. 

Although he had maintained his appearance, Ichigo noticed how tense the guy looked as they walked along. From the vagueness of how Ganju spoke when gesturing to a room, or the odd pause in hallways to look left and right, Ichigo got the sense that the guy didn’t hang around here.

Ichigo bit his tongue, opting to remain patient as he was dragged around. When they ended up in a room they had already been in, he sighed. He wanted to ask questions, as he did with Kukaku, but he also felt apprehensive. He wasn’t an intrusive person, not when his questions could potentially hurt someone. And going off Kukaku’s miserable reactions to one or two of his questions, he didn’t want to risk the oaf’s mood.

“Are we lost?”

Ganju puffed out his chest, crossing his arms as he did. As if the question was some attack on his pride. When Ichigo’s flat expression didn’t change as the idiot’s heckles rose, the headband-wearing man deflated; with a little pout. “You can tell?”

“My feet can.”

“...”

Ganju sighed loudly, scratching the back of his neck and rustling his hair which had grown even longer since they had last met. The tough guy was flustered. “I don’t stick around here, I live with my sis in the her house.” He revealed, confirming Ichigo’s suspicions.

So this place really was deserted. 

“The place with the two large arms sticking out the ground?”

Ganju nodded his head, “It’s homely, unlike this place. Come on, i know where we are now.” Ganju started in another direction and Ichigo begrudgingly followed- hoping he really did have a clue.

Further into the heart of the building, but towards the back where it was mostly isolated, was a section that was completely untouched. Ichigo eyed the dust that covered paintings on the walls. Unlike the rest of the building, that screamed wealth, this little nook was more traditionally Japanese.

When Ichigo went to ask, having run out of patience waiting for Ganju to explain, he stopped. In front of an ordinary brown door was a small table with a white candle placed in the centre of it. Judging by the wick, it had been lit, but not recently, as the candle also had a layer of dust coating it.

“We presumed ya dad was dead.” Ganju admitted and Ichigo realised where they were, or rather whose room they stood outside of. It was a strange feeling, not knowing anything about his father’s life other than a few facts. He knew now that his old man was born in the Soul Society, born to the Shiba Clan, but the thought of him growing up and having a childhood that Ichigo himself had no clue about- was odd.

It made sense why there was so little pictures of his dad in younger days. He had always been the idiotic, hairy bastard that everyone around him seemed to love.

Ganju seemed to hesitate at the side of the table. He looked to Ichigo, gaging his reaction as the red-head got lost in his own thoughts. When he snapped out of it, Ichigo stepped forward and both men lifted the table to the side. 

Looking to Ganju, the unusually quiet man inclined his head whilst gesturing for him to go on in. Looking to the door, Ichigo didn’t hesitate as he opened the door. It creaked quite severely due to its lack of use, but he managed to open it fully. He coughed a little, seeing as a cloud of dust fell in his direction.

With a waft of a hand, Ichigo stepped further into the room and looked around. He was surprised at the size of it. Compared to the scale of the rest of the building, he expected a large-ish room, but it was the opposite. The room was only a little bit bigger than his old room back home.

On the left side of the room was a large circular window, which upon inspection, had an amazing view of the thriving plant-life on this estate. Beside the window, but pushed up against the wall, was a double bed with a patternless bed cover. It was hard to imagine that this room actually belonged to his dad, but then again he knew the old man wasn’t materialistic. Anything that he earned was thrown in the direction of his three children.

As Ichigo stepped further into the simplistic yet comfortable looking room, he left footprints on the dust-ridden wooden flooring. A few of the floorboards groaned under the weight. He admired the rest of the room, such as the large bookcase that took up the entirety of the right hand wall. Various books filled up the shelves, ones that appeared far above Ichigo’s comprehension.

“When Isshin disappeared, the old bastards wanted to brand him as a traitor.” Ganju surprised the younger man by saying, making Ichigo whirl round to face him. Instead of looking at him, Ganju’s attention was on the room; reminiscing. 

“Although the clan was dishonoured afterwards, Kukaku did fight against their judgement. We had no clue where he’d vanished to but we knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t betray us. But now that we know what really happened, all we can think that it’s typical Isshin.” Ganju grinned as he now leant against the wall.

“It makes sense that he’d open a clinic. The stubborn guy was always disappearing into Rukongai to help those who needed it. I think he struggled having to come back here, to this ridiculous amount of wealth, so that’s why he chose the smallest room in this whole place.” Ganju gestured around and Ichigo couldn’t help but smile at how proud the man looked.

Ichigo looked away from the grinning man, to the room. He found himself nodding. “I’ll take it.”

“What?” Ganju appeared perplexed.

“I choose this room. Admittedly I’ll have to get a duster.” Ichigo scratched his head, his lengthier locks covering his hand. From the side of the room, Ganju released a heavy sigh.

“Are you sure? I mean..even my room is bigger than this one.” 

“Ganju, this whole thing is still fucking weird for me, I’m still not over the fact that I’m dead, so I want a room I can have at least some familiarity with.” He hoped that would cut off Ganju’s doubts. Admittedly he was still coming to terms with everything, but there was still a gnawing sense of excitement running through him. He could hardly wait to get out of this place and meet up with the others.

He did feel homesick though, exploring more about his dad so soon. The loud-mouthed idiot was a constant in his life, whether he had choice or not.

“The hero of the Soul Society, living in a near-dilapidated room. I can tell its goin’ to stir a reaction from a certain group of old bastards.” 

Ichigo scoffed. “Why would they care about the conditions of my room?”

Ganju actually chuckled, hearing Ichigo’s defiance. He pushed away from the wall and went and plopped on the bed. Thankfully it was still robust enough to hold his weight. “You’re expected to live the life of luxury for the sacrifices you’ve given when you were alive. Their words, not mine. If they realise ya more like Isshin, they’ll burst a blood vessel. That man was completely uncontrollable.”

Ichigo mulled over what he said, and thought back to when Kukaku mentioned Central 46. Their prying fingers on issues that didn’t concern them. It was refreshing to know, though, that his dad’s personality sounded the exact same as the man he knew himself.

“I may not be as boisterous as dad, but there’s no way I’m letting them put a collar on me.” Ichigo promised.

Ganju, who mirrored the expression of his sister, looked happy.

After a moment of silence between the two Shiba’s. Ichigo directed his attention to the bookcase littered with many different books. He ran his finger along the intact spines of the books, only pausing when he came to one where the spine was broken by regular reading.

Curiously, Ichigo plucked it from the bookcase and scanned the cover. There wasn’t any writing on the front or back. Without a thought, he flicked it open and was greeted by an image of a busty, naked woman. 

“...”

“That dirty bastard!” Ichigo was flinging it across the room before Ganju could even open his mouth.

It hit the opposite wall before sliding to the floor. Ganju noticed what it was from where he stood and roared with laughter, completely missing the blush that touched Ichigo’s pale skin.

 

+

Ichigo parted the green cloth that covered the doorway, stepping inside of the bar that Ganju had given him directions to. The barrage of loud voices all merging into one helped Ichigo find this place without much need for directions anyway.

The regular sized bar was completely packed full with people who appeared to be on different levels of drunkenness. “Ichigo! You’re late.” Rangiku declared, pushing away whoever it was she was talking to as she stumbled over to the only sober person in the room.

Ichigo didn’t know where to look, as her robe drooped a little too low at the front. He stood rigidly as the woman latched onto him, pressing her large bust up against his torso. The image of his dad’s porn magazine resurfaced and his cheeks suffered the consequences.

“You’ve grown so tall and strong, Ichi-berry.” She slurred and Ichigo blanked at the nickname. 

“Oi, you hussy! Let him breathe.” Someone called from one of the many packed tables. Rangiku wasn’t the most lady-like, so she happily tossed a hand gesture in the general direction of whoever made the comment. Secretly, he wished she would do as they asked, because he felt very uncomfortable. Especially considering the woman had the same colour hair as Yuzu, Orihime and his mum.

“Want some help?” The deep, yet momentarily angelic, voice of Renji piped up. Ichigo looked to his friend, eyes conveying a look of desperation, which only fuelled the Lieutenant’s amusement. He couldn’t help but notice how innocent his friend was. He was going to be ripped to shreds by the women around here if he didn’t help Ichigo out.

Renji glanced to the surrounding tables, where it was predominantly male dominated, and noticed the flushed cheeks of a few individuals. He sighed, resigned to the fact that he’d have to watch both genders. Throwing an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders, tugging the innocent orange against his side, Renji gave the drunken mess a pointed glare.

The busty woman, in all her alcohol-infused mess viewed the two handsome men in front of her as a tasty sight. More so because they were touching one another. Her dazed blue eyes looked over the two tall men, her eyes focusing on the parted robe that hung loosely on Renji’s tattooed body. His long red hair flowing down his shoulders, the strands brushing slightly against Ichigo’s own orange locks.

Even though Renji had only thrown a supportive arm around the younger man, Rangiku viewed this sight as a hint. Suddenly, she cackled. “Alright, I understand. I’ll go away. You two cuties.” She purred, her maniacal laugh deeply confusing the two men standing in front of her.

As she wobbled away her mind ran rampant. “Who would be the one to take the stuffing? Hm..perhaps both?” She mumbled to herself incomprehensibly.

 

Ichigo looked to Renji, perplexed at what had just happened but shook it off nonetheless. “Thanks.” He mumbled, causing Renji to shrug his shoulders and steer him to the left of the room.

“No worries kid, you’ve always struggled with tha’ big breasted women.”

Ichigo scrunched up his face at his friends words, but ultimately couldn’t disagree with what he said. Rangiku had been the first...voluptuous woman that he’d ever known to literally throw herself at him.

“Here.” Renji brought him out of his thoughts when they stood in front of a table, which appeared to only be seating the Captains. “Your face was hilarious, still struggling with women Ichigo?” Rukia teased and his head snapped in her direction, his usual frown settling on his face when talking to the midget.

“Yet I’m fine around you, does that suggest something?”

“Hah?! Are you saying I’m not a woman?” Rukia, who had intended on maintaining a cool-headed approach to this evenings drinks, completely destroyed her own plan as her and Ichigo bared their claws. The other Captains, who ranged from lightly sipping their drinks or being completely intoxicated, looked back and forth between the two. Many continued to be amused by their friendly spat.

“Well it wasn’t that long ago that you still had the build of a kid.” Ichigo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, knowing that Rukia was ever-insecure about her lack of development in a certain area. As expected, she bit, and the two began their lighthearted yet offending argument between one another until Renji had to be the one to typically break them up.

Ichigo was plonked onto a cushion on the ground, opposite to Rukia and beside Renji when he sat down afterwards. “Here.” Renji slid a small cup in front of Ichigo, who eyed it warily but picked it up anyway. He sniffed it before treating it like he normally would a shot.

The drink burnt his throat, making him slam the cup on the table with a gasp. Most of those who sat around the table started laughing at his reaction. Rukia snorted at him, sipping her own drink only to quickly stop herself from gagging. She had been on the same cup as the one she had been given a few hours before.

Following Ichigo’s embarrassing moment, conversation flowed like the never ending alcohol that found its way in front of the young man. When a fourth was handed to him, Ichigo battled to keep the smile on his face as he looked at the vile liquid in his grasp.

As Renji coaxed Rukia into drinking her drink, much to her polite protests for the benefit of those around them, everyone else started chugging their own. Before Ichigo begrudgingly tipped back his head, a hand shot out and took the small cup from his grasp.

Ichigo looked to his side, to Byakuya, who had yet to have said a word since his arrival. The man had been sitting silently, listening to the conversations going on around him. The Noble didn’t show any other expression than his usual as he took Ichigo’s drink, downed it all, and sat the glass back in front of its owner.

Ichigo might have looked like a fish to the others, who were still dealing with the nauseous feeling you got after drinking one entire shot-full. Their lack of awareness made it that Ichigo could look Byakuya over closer. The silky haired man touched his fingertips to his lips, evidently disgusted by the liquid he had just drank.

Sensing eyes on him, Byakuya tilted his head to face the man sitting beside him. Ichigo realised, with wider eyes, that the usually self-controlled man was drunk. A light blush dusted the older man’s cheekbones, standing prominently against the man’s porcelain white skin.

Instead of his usual sharp grey eyes, Byakuya looked a little dazed, but still sober enough to maintain a straight-backed seated position. Ichigo found himself smiling, amused by the uptight mans’ innocent actions. He was blissfully unaware of his mutually flushed cheeks.

As the night carried on, with various Lieutenants beginning their singing competitions and blubberings of thanks to one another for saving each other during various battles, Ichigo felt himself beginning to sway on his cushion. Both he and Byakuya had continued their own game amongst themselves. When one couldn’t go on, the other took their drink instead. It had been working for the last eight, but both men were now severely suffering the effects.

Through Ichigo’s drunken haze, he had noticed a few things about his new Captain that he wouldn’t have noticed before. Like his wrists! That mans wrists were slender, with milky white skin that stretched over the prominent bone. His fingers were long and slender as they wrapped around the small cup. He didn’t even appear to have callous skin on his hands, like a majority of the people in this room did. Ichigo’s interest quickly turned to frustration- how this man was so pretty?

Ichigo began to childishly mutter to himself without a care in the world. Those around him were in their own drunken states so they didn’t notice at all. Rukia had become friskier with some alcohol, whilst Renji suddenly became a rule-abiding soldier who wouldn’t dare show public affection in front of his superiors. 

Out of the remaining few that were still conscious around the table, only a handful witnessed the completely still Byakuya Kuchiki fall into a slumber, his head gently touching down on Ichigo’s shoulder. The Captains, who were long since accustomed to this type of alcohol, looked to one another with widened eyes before grins slipped onto their faces.

They looked to the younger man of the two, but he didn’t seem to notice, since he too had slipped into dreamland. The combination of black and orange hair looked good together, so the Captains thought as the two men, who would be the most likely to avoid emotions, slept contently against one other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ‘Souls’ in Rukongai don’t eat, they don’t need to. But in this fic, they dooo. 
> 
> Spoilers: Next Chapter is Ichi’s first day at work. ;)


	7. Kurotsuchi’s Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cheeky plug here > I’ve created an Instagram account for my fan-art, as well as my own creations, so go check it out! [KellerDraws].

Chapter Seven: Kurotsuchi’s Juice 

 

The birds chirped happily, passerby’s traded morning greetings to one another and Ichigo Kurosaki was a hungover mess. His own guttural groan silenced both of the intrusive sounds that had woken him up. He found himself lying on his front, his face completely absorbed by the pillow under his head.

He tried to move, but only succeeded in making a finger twitch. Swiftly giving up, he released another sound which was close to one he made on the numerous occasions he was at death’s door.

His orange locks were tangled and splayed around his head, sticking to him as a layer of sweat covered his impressive body. In his near comatose state, he heard distinctive thumps of someone walking around in the next room. Attempting to roll his head to the side, more grunts and groans escaped his parched throat.

Through the many beautiful sounds of someone dying, the footsteps grew closer and the traditional thin paper wall was pushed aside. Ichigo grumbled at the vibrant red hair belonging to his friend, and looked away. Why did the man have to have such annoyingly bright hair in the morning?

Renji snorted, crossing his arms over his partially exposed chest; his robe left disheveled due to the morning heat. He had already completed his morning exercises, whilst easily battling the slight headache he also possessed.

“Tch. I thought I’d already seen ya at your worst.” 

Ichigo lay, all limbs splayed out, on the guest futon on the ground. From where Renji stood, Ichigo was completely naked except for a thin cover that only just lay over his behind. He averted his eyes instinctively when said man began to battle with his own body to turn over onto his back.

Ichigo chose to ignore the bastard’s comment as he wrestled to get into a seated position. As someone who had been raised around girls, Ichigo clutched the sheet that fell dangerously low as he changed positions. He fixed it safely around his waist as he sat upright facing the man standing in the door way.

“ ‘thought I was already dead, why do I feel like I’ve lost a battle with a wall?”

His temples pulsed, creating a nauseating surge behind his eyes that led to him feeling dizzy as he sat still. Ichigo brought his hands up to his face, one opting to pinch the top of his nose whilst the other rubbed the side of his head pathetically. 

“You are dead, but even then you can’t escape hangovers. Soul Society tries to imitate real life as much as possible, makes the whole transition easier, ya’know.”

Ichigo looked at him, disbelievingly. “Of all the things to copy, the Soul King chose hangovers?”

Renji shrugged his shoulders, having long since adjusted to the many oddities of the Soul Society. Instead of dwelling on the subject, Renji backtracked to the small kitchen where he picked up the drink he had already prepared for his suffering friend.

“Here Ichi-berry, it’ll help.” Renji taunted whilst offering the cup, which was begrudgingly taken by Ichigo who swiftly showed his displeasure with the nickname. 

“Go sit on Zabimaru.” He spat.

Looking at the distinctively green coloured liquid in the cup, Ichigo spared a glance at Renji. He had made the mistake last night of guzzling down an unfamiliar liquid, and it had resulted in him like this, so he opted not to make the same mistake twice. He scrunched his nose as he sniffed it, but it didn’t seem to have any scent.

“Just drink it, we’re gunna be late if we hang around too long.”

“Late for what?” Ichigo asked, only to meet an impatient expression.

Reluctantly, Ichigo tipped the cup and downed the entire thing. It had a thicker consistency than water, and an odd spice as it went down his throat. By the time he had set the cup down on his lap, an overwhelming heat spread throughout his body. Eyes watering, Ichigo coughed and spluttered.

For a second he wondered if the bastard had actually poisoned him.

“Give it a few seconds.” Renji reassured.

Ichigo clutched at his chest as it thumped hard under his fist. His body was aching with the horrible sensation of pins and needles. Just when everything was beginning to go numb, his consciousness slipping, the sensation of someone tipping cold water all over him made him exclaim in surprise.

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo felt good- great even. He looked to the grinning red head who had remained rooted to the spot as he watched his friend experience the famous hangover cure for the first time. Renji wasn’t sure whether or not he should mention that it was created by Kurotsuchi.

“What was that?” Ichigo demanded, a little shell-shocked.

“The first time’s always the worst but it does tha’ trick.” Ichigo was surprised at how nonchalant his friend sounded, but he silently promised himself that he wouldn’t get into such a state that he’d need to rely on that drink again.

Ichigo didn’t realise, that that was the statement every Shinigami had made after trying the liquid. Only for it to be made redundant shortly after.

 

With Ichigo now able to move, he was tossed a fresh Shihakusho. Thankfully him and Renji were pretty much the same shape and size now, so he had no issues slipping it on. (A/N: I just realised how sexual that sounds if you don’t know what a Shihakusho is. It’s the robes!)

When he looked fairly presentable, Renji impatiently ushered his new subordinate out the door of his small private property. One he ordinarily used when he had a few days off. Once both men, who were considered very attractive by people’s standards, were fully exposed in the busy streets, all eyes were understandably drawn to the vibrancy of red and orange.

Ichigo offered a smile and a good morning greeting as his friend dragged him along. The many wide eyed spectators watched the couple pass by, not expecting their first time meeting the Hero of the Soul Society to be in such a place. Renji didn’t let up his speed, nor did he offer any words.

When they stopped in front of an open large wooden door, with the insignia of a Camellia proudly printed above it, Ichigo realised where they were. So this is what they were going to be late for. 

Work.

When they both stepped into the grounds, they immediately spotted life. A few members of the division were already outside practising their swordsmanship. They all moved simultaneously, moving clockwise with their slashes and lunges. They each held a wooden sword each, gripping it tightly as sweat dripped from their hairline.

When Renji spotted Ichigo’s curious expression, he gave a light scoff before explaining. “It’s a form of discipline. All’s well and good that they can individually flail a Zanpakutō about, but they’re learning to move and act as one.” 

Ichigo silently observed the group, who were solely focused on their movements without even glancing at those around them. As Ichigo was the stubborn type who had pushed himself to the absolute limit in order to seek the power he needed, in such a short time, he had never even thought of those who didn’t have that strength. He had relied on others’ powers before, but he had never trained as team.

Ever since coming to the Soul Society, he had been surrounded by those who are inundated with power, who have already learnt the name of their Zanpakutō’s and ultimately those ready to jump into any battle that comes their way.

To see the expressions of determination on these strangers face was refreshing. They knew they wouldn’t likely reach the strength of a Lieutenant, let alone a Captain, but they were still all driven by the same feeling that reverberated throughout the Seireitei. 

“You can join me later when I test em’.” Renji revealed and Ichigo couldn’t complain. He was ever eager to train.

Renji gestured his head towards the building before walking again, his hands idly shoved in his pockets. The younger man followed, not before glancing around at the unfamiliar place. On the odd occasion he had been here in the past, he hadn’t had the opportunity to soak it all in. Not that there was much to it. Judging it by their Captain’s influence, everywhere was bare and very clean.

I think the flower insignia of the Squad was the most flamboyant this squad was going to get.

As the two men walked down the open wooden hallway, their slow pace was overwhelmed by the quick thuds of someone fast approaching. They didn’t have an opportunity to look around before a voice chirped happily.  
“Lieutenant, good morning!” 

A relatively small guy popped in front of them, taking Ichigo by surprise. He had never witnessed someone so happy to see Renji before. Perking Ichigo’s curiosity, he looked the guy over trying to remember if he had met him before. He was pretty average, being small, young and having black hair simply styled with three strings tied through it and some beads at the end. The only thing that drew Ichigo’s attention was a familiar looking tattoo above the guy’s left eye.

Why it was so familiar was because it looked like a fragment taken from one of Renji’s. To be exact, an area on the Lieutenant’s chest. By the way the guy looked solely at the man standing beside Ichigo, with eyes that were practically twinkling, it made it easy for Ichigo to gain a crucial bit of information that he could later use to taunt Renji.

“Mornin’.” Renji grunted a response before gesturing with his thumb towards the lovesick puppy. “Ichigo, this is Rikichi. He’s the Fourth Seat of the squad.”

With an additional curve to his smile, Ichigo happily greeted the man who had to tilt his head back ever so slightly to look at the two men. Instead of smiling in response, Rikichi was shocked to hear the name that was known all around. He had never liked the orange haired bastard, purely because he treated Renji like some sidekick.

He couldn’t hide his growing frown but judging by what many have said, about the man being blissfully oblivious to people’s emotions, he didn’t have to worry. “Nice to meet you.” Rikichi spat before directing his attention back to the most important person in his eyes. “Lieutenant, you’re late today, are you well?”

Renji didn’t appear to care much about the seated officer in front of him. He just nodded. “I’m fine, it’s Ichigo tha’ slept in.”  
Such a statement could easily be misinterpreted, and judging by the guys expression - he definitely did. Ichigo could have hit Renji, but he just bit his cheeks as he saw the guy quickly whip his head left and right, looking from Ichigo to Renji and then back again.

Whilst Ichigo gave his friend a few stern glances, which were responded with a look of confusion, Rikichi suppressed his gasp when he recognised the robe that Ichigo was wearing belonged to his Lieutenant. To anyone else, this hardly meant anything. They had seen one another naked on the odd unfortunate occasion, mostly when the other was battered to shit, but Rikichi was relatively innocent in this regard.

In his head, he made his own sad conclusion.

Renji, who was oblivious to everything, noted the silence and decided that since the pleasantries were done and dusted with, they could carry on. “Cap’n is likely waiting on us.” He revealed, making Ichigo’s mind fill with the memories of the previous night. As he retraced over the odd events, he followed step with Renji who offered Rikichi a departing acknowledgment before continuing down the expansive halls.

They were oblivious to the small, yet wounded man that looked on enviously.

Renji led Ichigo outside into a small open courtyard, which had one of the many cherry-blossom trees in the area. Underneath the beautiful cascading blossom was a chair set close beside it, and although vacant Ichigo imagined that his new Captain was the one to often sit there.

His eyes drifted back up to the soft pink hue of the petals which were similar, if not accurate, to the beauty of Senbonzakura. Ichigo himself couldn’t deny that fact, since that’s what made Byakuya’s Zanpakutō one overall deadly force. 

Crossing directly through the small courtyard, Renji then stepped up onto the decking that stretched all the way around. He knocked on the door in front of him as Ichigo came to a stop by his side.

“Enter.” 

The room wasn’t as Ichigo had expected it to be. Unlike the rest of the barracks, where the colour scheme was predominantly white, this room was more inviting. It was large enough for there to be two good sized desks at different angles, then two sofas positioned around a small table. The entirety of the right side of the room was taken up by shelves upon shelves of books. All organised appropriately, of course.

The only really untidy part of the room was some paperwork, which stacked high on, what Ichigo presumed, was Renji’s desk. Judging by the red head’s grim expression, he had guessed correctly. “You’re both late.” Byakuya’s voice pierced through Ichigo’s thoughts, demanding attention.

Of course, the focal point of the room had to be the man sat behind the desk directly across from them. Although, he hadn’t even lifted his gaze to acknowledge them as he was flicking through various sheets of paper in front of him. “Sorry Captain, it took some persuasion ta’ get Ichigo to drink the hangover juice.” Renji replied, making Ichigo scrunch his nose.

Even the name of it sounded repulsive, ‘hangover juice’.

Their Captain looked at them both when he heard this, his eyebrow rising just an inch. Byakuya’s gaze slid to Ichigo, who was still in the midst of remembering how disgusting it tasted. The Noble released a breath, which was the extent of his visible amusement, before opting to forgive their tardiness.

Renji, who had long since figured out what each twitch of his Captain’s face meant, knew that they were forgiven and rounded the sofa before sitting down with an arm splayed across the top. Ichigo took a seat too, opting to sit a little straighter than his comfortable counterpart.

The room was silent for a few moments, which made the new member a little uncomfortable. Ichigo only realised that they were waiting on their Captain when the papers were set down on the desk and the man stood from behind his desk. He breezed over and also took a seat on the sofa next to Ichigo. 

Ichigo tried to keep his curious gaze away, but he couldn’t help notice how well Byakuya looked this morning. The man drank the same, if not more, than Ichigo did last night yet he still looked revitalised. Perhaps he had the hangover juice too?

“As this is your first day, Renji will give you a tour of the grounds and show you to the room you will use during the week. I have also been made aware of the rest of the division’s eagerness to meet you, so I suggest doing that as well.”

Both men nodded and Renji spoke up. “I’ll have Ichigo witness and possibly take part in the evaluations this afternoon. Thas’ a sure way of introducing him to them all.” 

The Captain looked to his Lieutenant, who was ever spouting his unconventional ideas, but this time Byakuya regarded his suggestion as a good one. If Ichigo joined Renji with his ruthless training then the overall strength of the ranks would definitely improve. 

“You mentioned it earlier, but what is this test?” Ichigo asked.

“As it sounds. I wanna’ make sure my talents ain’t going to waste on sloppy people so I test em’ every few weeks. If they don’t meet my expectations, then they get their ass handed to em’.” 

“And you think I’m the best to help you with this? Don’t ya think its a bit unfair...for them.” Ichigo asked, his generic questions laced with cockiness that he never seemed to hear himself. The two other men heard it loud and clear. Renji snorted and Byakuya closed his eyes.

“You and me need to schedule in some trainin’ sooner or later, one on one.” Renji declared and Ichigo blinked, as ever oblivious but shrugged his shoulders in compliance.

“Happily, but then again I’m not supposed to be running around pickin’ fights.” 

Ichigo hinted at the conversation he had had earlier, where he was scolded by their Captain; who in turn had perked up at the boys words. He was faintly amused by Ichigo’s lack of subtlety. “Inter-division sparring doesn’t constitute as instigating fights, if anything I would encourage you do so. Progression and growth is all I can hope for from my subordinates.” Byakuya revealed, to the surprise of Ichigo.

“I disagree,” Renji piped up, “Ichigo’s forbidden from getting any stronger.”

Ichigo laughed at his comment, feeling a grin tug on his mouth. “Don’t worry, your hair helps me spot you when I look over my shoulder.”

“You little shit.” 

“Old man.”

“Doesn’t matter if you’re looking over ya shoulder at me, I’m still ya’ Lieutenant.”

“Must have been an easy test then?”

Whilst Byakuya sadly had to listen to the squabbling from the two idiots sat in his office, he realised he had forgotten to reveal some information to the new member of his squad. “That reminds me. Kurosaki, I don’t believe I told you your rank within the division.”

That gripped Ichigo’s attention. He looked to his Captain with a look similar to what Rikichi gave Renji- twinkling eyes. “My rank?” 

“Yes. You will occupy the position of Third Seat.” Ichigo’s eyes widened at the new information, and judging by Renji’s expression the other man was well aware of this fact. When Ichigo responded that he was more than happy to receive that position, he didn’t notice the slight tension leave the shoulders of both his Captain and Lieutenant.

Even though both men had a pretty solid knowledge of what type of character their new team member was, they had wondered if he would oppose to being granted an officers position right off the bat. They had already noted down their solid argument in preparation, since they couldn’t simply have Ichigo as a standard ranked member of the 6th.

After their conversation had concluded, in Byakuya’s opinion, he made his way back over to his desk. Since Renji knew that this meant they were dismissed, he gestured for Ichigo to follow him for the grand tour. 

Which proved to be horrific. Initially, Renji shared various important information he believed would be crucial to his subordinate, but as the tour went on Ichigo could see the man’s attention-span withering away fairly quickly. By the time they made it to the sleeping quarters, Renji merely grunted some basic facts.

It now made sense why there was so much paperwork on the man’s desk.

“This is ya room. Slightly bigger than the average, but smaller than mine.” Renji’s grin suddenly reappeared as he looked to the silent and observant friend of his. “Of course, that fact can be applied in other areas too.” 

Ichigo snorted.

“Is it a rule that we have to sleep on-grounds?”

Renji shook his head. “Nah, it’s just convenient. Since the pay is decent, but not amazing, ya typical Shinigami doesn’t have the money to buy a place outside. Why, you prefer to sleep in the palace-like Shiba manor? A bit of dust too much for ya?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing Renji’s words held no malice. “I prefer this room, but I know Kukaku will roast my ass if I don’t spend time there.” 

And speaking of dust, Ichigo really had to find some time to commit to the mammoth task of cleaning his old man’s room. 

*

Compared to some members in other squads, the ones standing in front of Ichigo were extremely well disciplined. There were thirty members in total, in the training area of the barracks. As Renji had quickly explained, they stood in lines according to how many years they have been in the squad. Whilst twenty individuals stood in two lines of ten, on their left hand side, the remaining ten stood on their right.

The one’s on their left, were the older and more experienced of the two groups, who had recently been on a more aggressive training regime set by their Lieutenant. Whilst the ones on the right were relatively new-ish, having only been assigned to the squad for up to three years.

“Here.” 

Ichigo was thankfully paying enough attention to catch something flying towards him. His weapon of choice today, was a piece of wood shaped into a katana. A training weapon in the Soul Society he had the displeasure of coming across when he was recovering. A weapon that he thought of as a twig, since he easily snapped them.

He adjusted his grip before giving a few slashes in the air, becoming familiar with the weight. Considering every Zanpakutō adjusted perfectly to its wielder, the near non-existent weight of the stick wasn’t pleasant in comparison. 

Over to the left right side of the courtyard, where a seat had been positioned under the shade, Ichigo spotted Zabimaru had been placed there for safekeeping. He decided to do the same, walking over and pulling on the larger one of the two black blades, which, on his back, was holstered by a thin white bandage material. He set the first of his two blades down, the sharp black point touching the sandy ground as the same coloured handle rested against the decking. Next, he pulled his smaller blade from the holster on his hip, and rested it next to the other.

Ichigo was unaware that most of the thirty men were watching with eager eyes as they absorbed every sharp detail of the notoriously unique and deadly dual Zanpakutō’s. It wasn’t just the man’s weapons that the 6th squad members had been eyeballing, their attention was also fixed on the black ink that formed a cross on their 3rd Seat’s chest and wrists. Upon closer inspection, they saw that there was also fine-lined ink that bled down onto his hands that led to the knuckle.

Those few who had a tinge of pink on their cheeks, wondered if there was any more ink on the man’s spectacular physique. Perhaps, under the afternoon sun, they could perhaps get to see some more skin as training progressed.

“Alright Ichi, you’re on the younger group.” Renji gestured to the line of ten people, who suddenly appeared a bit tentative when hearing this news. After getting a nod from his companion, Renji turned to address the squad as a whole.

“The aim is to disarm ya’ opponent by any means necessary.” He instructed and after a few more words the squad got themselves ready. Renji turned to Ichigo, his voice lower. “Obviously go easy on them, but at the same time don’t, because they’re close to battlin’ it out to know the name of their Zanpakutō’s.”

Ichigo remembered that crucial point in his development very clearly, since that was one of the first times he repeatedly got his ass kicked. He knew it wasn’t an easy process, so he found himself becoming increasingly determined. Nodding his head, Ichigo then tapped the edge of training katana on his shoulder as he took a few steps away from Renji to stand in front of his assigned group.

The unfortunate Shinigami, standing directly opposite the unknowingly intimidating figure, could only gulp loudly; a single drop of sweat making its way down the side of his face. He tried to hide the instinctive shake his hand gave as it clutched onto the training weapon. As his Lieutenant had yet to commence the training, the nervous man tried to calm himself- knowing fully well that if this was real combat and this man in front of him was his opponent, he’d run away crying.

Said man almost cried aloud when a familiar, yet equally as imposing figure, emerged onto the decking. The natural air of elegance that their Captain possessed immediately drew everyone’s attention. When respect was given and acknowledged, everyone was ready to go.

The Shinigami with the shaking katana stepped forward, just as another did to engage their Lieutenant. Watching their new third-seat officer closely, the man tried desperately to conceal his nerves.

What did the trick in the end, wasn’t his own strength, but the one belonging to the orange haired man’s encouraging grin. An expression, which proved to be infectious, as the Shinigami adjusted his grip and put aside his hesitation.

 

“Your tea, Captain.” 

Byakuya found he was unable to tear his gaze away from the dusty grounds of the training area, even for the servant who stood beside him. Getting the hint, the experienced servant set the tea down on a small table beside her handsome Captain and dismissed herself.

What had drawn his undivided attention, was of course his newly appointed officer. Who, had somehow managed to coax a notoriously anxious individual out of his shell, without even having to open his mouth. Even though Ichigo managed to send the man’s weapon flying out of his hand within a matter of seconds, the fact that the man proudly accepted his defeat was praise-worthy.

As Byakuya picked up his small cup, sipping occasionally on his herbal tea, he found himself watching Ichigo’s training more-so than his Lieutenant’s. He could put it down to knowing the ins and outs of his Lieutenant’s fighting abilities, or it could be something else entirely, but for now Byakuya ignored the niggling questions and found himself enjoying the afternoon sat in the shade.

“You’ll have a good advantage with that speed on your side.” Ichigo grinned down at the last member of his group, who was currently on his ass. He had previously just received a kick to the gut, pushing him backwards and consequently making his weapon go flying. This particular squad member had thought he might have a chance, since he was last to spar. He believed that if he watched intently on where other’s failed, he could gain enough insight- but when he thought he found a blind spot, he got the air knocked out of him.

The man hadn’t expected his new superior’s praise, and his cheeks warmed because of it. He also appreciated Ichigo’s held out hand, offering assistance. The man gratefully accepted it, getting to his feet and dusting off his ass.

He respectfully thanked the new Third Seat before joining the rest of his group, where they were drinking water. Ichigo, who watched the man happily walk off, felt quite proud. Even though none of them had come close to disarming him, which was to be expected, he was still impressed with their skills. If they were this skilled without even knowing the names of their fighting partners, then they will only thrive in the future.

Whilst Renji was immersed in his own training, Ichigo decided to grab some water too. He then moved over to the one person who had managed to remain cool under the blazing sun. As he approached, Byakuya glanced at him, and that was the only acknowledgement Ichigo needed. He parked his butt down on the edge of the decking, slightly in front of his Captain, but beside his Zanpakutō’s.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair, releasing a breath and then took another swig of his drink. Today’s training was considerably easier than the training he did before he died and yet, he was this exhausted, so he silently dreaded when he had to spar with someone with the power of a Lieutenant or above.

Distracting himself from his depressing thoughts, Ichigo turned sidewards, with one leg hitched up on the decking as the other touched the sand. He looked at his Captain, who paid him no visible attention. It was hard to miss Byakuya’s presence, so over the few hours he had witnessed a few things.

Such as how the man opted to remain in the shade, not just because of the sun. “How’s your headache?” Ichigo asked innocently. 

Byakuya, who was very aware of the younger man’s staring, was shocked at the question. He looked at his subordinate, who even now abandoned all honourifics, but he had long since abandoned that battle. As his wider eyes narrowed back to their normal state, he noted the genuine warm smile on the other man’s face.

Closing his eyes, opting not to think of how this young man was able to see right through him, he mulled over his response for a moment. “Present.” Byakuya grumbled, which made Ichigo laugh.

When Ichigo recovered, he noted that his Captain was now looking away. Was Byakuya stropping? 

With his head turned, and neck exposed, Ichigo couldn’t help but trace the natural lines of the man’s porcelain-skinned throat. He could see the odd droplet of sweat trickle down from beneath the man’s hairline. Putting it down to the overwhelming heat of the sun, Ichigo felt his cheeks prickle with heat. He discretely gulped, turning his attention away and taking a few more sips of his drink.

Whilst both men sitting under the shade averted their gazes, those who were by the water dispenser certainly hadn’t. A mutual look of surprise showed on each Shinigami’s face as they wondered if their Captain, who was notoriously blank-faced, and their new Superior Officer, who appeared to be blushing, had always been that close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Time Skip.
> 
> ADD ON (1): When I was looking through information about Rikichi, on his actual Wiki page it says he’s an unseated officer, but on another it says he’s the fourth seat? I didn’t know which one to choose but ultimately decided to give him a PROMOTION. He’s now the fourth seat. ;)
> 
> ADD ON (2): It was only after I wrote this that I looked up how many people are per squad, and did you know there’s a little over 200 PER squad? Where the heck do they all fit? Well anyway- I don’t need all 200 soul reapers, so in the training scene there’s only like 30. :’)
> 
> ADD ON (3): I have created an Instagram account for my fan-art, as well as my own creations, so go check it out! [KellerDraws].


End file.
